Papa
by Zia Robtd
Summary: Une vie parfaite . un mariage , un chez soi , une famille et de l'amour pour complétez le tout . Merida et Harold partage leur amour depuis peu , et voilà que la fille à la chevelure de feu attend un enfant . Mais cette vie si parfaite va être soudainement bouleversé , quand un incendie éclate ...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! alors me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire Mericcup ( HiccupXMerida) dans une mini-fic . Une mini-fic comportant 5 chapitres en comptant le prologue . Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , évidement , il y aura juste un OC . C'est bien sûr cet OC qui est à l'origine de cette fiction . Elle est classée en rated T pour tragédie et ... bon , vous verez plus tard :P Le prologue est plutot court , et je posterai un nouveau chapitre tous les jeudis . Alors bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Des nuages . Du vent . Du bonheur . Nous montions en piquet dans le ciel bleu avec une vitesse indéterminée , passant à travers la fumée blanche des nuages pour finalement se retrouvé à planer par dessus . Krokmou fit encore un looping à contre-sens du vent , et il finit par se stabiliser après un nombre in-calculé d'acrobaties de tout genre . Le vent était d'une douceur incomparable ce jour là et je fixai alors le paysage face à moi , où j'aperçus au loin la terre . J'aperçus au loin un splendide château en pierre brute ressortir de ce paysage . Les dragons volaient par dessus le château , et je pus voir une grande foule juste à coté .

« _ça , c'est l'Écosse . Cet endroit est connu pour ses danses traditionnelles, ses musiques avec la fameuse cornemuse et les personnes qui portent des tenues quelque peu farfelu . Je veux bien sûr parler de leurs habitudes de porter des vêtements à carreaux rouges et des kilts très léger .. je n'avais jamais spécialement aimer ce pays . Nous étions en guerre avec eux et c'était compliqué de passer dans ces environs sans se faire bombarder de flèches ou de pierres envoyer par les catapultes .. Mais il y a eu ce jour .. ce jour où tout à changer .. celui où j'ai rencontrer mon âme sœur , l'amour de ma vie .. Merida . La princesse Merida Dunbroch . On s'est battu bec et ongle pour pouvoir arrêter la guerre .. puis finalement , on avait réussi .Tout est bien qui finissait bien .. mais pour moi , ma vie ne faisait que commencer .. J'ai plus de 15 ans et demi et pourtant, je vais me marier . Et oui ! Moi , Harold Haddock , le pire viking au monde va se marier . Ce jour était très spéciale . Car aujourd'hui , c'est le jour de mon hymen , ou plutôt le jour de mon mariage si vous voulez .. même si ça fait bizarre de me l'avouer .. Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour et peu importe les conséquences, je n'ai pas peur de dire que je l'aime et que je suis tout excité à l'idée de me construire une vie avec une personne ._ »

Je fis un sourire et échangeai un regard complice avec Krokmou . Nous descendions et atterrissions sur la terre ferme . Je descendis du dos du dragon et lui affichais un sourire avant de lui caresser la tête affectueusement . Celui-ci se mit à ronronner , les pupilles dilatés . Je ris gaiement avant de me retourné . La foule se trouvait juste derrière le mur du château et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire claquer ma langue , me tournant vers la Furie Nocturne .

- Hors de question que je passe par là ! Je compte pas mourir !

Krokmou semblait rire . Et voilà qu'il se payait ma tête ! Je roulais les yeux au ciel , et je le contournai , essayant de trouver un autre chemin quelconque . Je tournai la tête et aperçus un petit sentier à l'arrière du château de pierre . Je souris et mis mes mains sur mes hanches .

- Et bah voilà ! Quand on cherche , on trouve ! Souris-je à Krokmou

Je m'avançai alors et passai à travers le petit sentier dissimilé entre le roc et les buissons . Krokmou me suivait de près et je failli me prendre de justesse une branche d'arbre dans la tête . Je ricanai , passant juste en dessous , mais trop concentré sur ma victoire , je me pris sa voisine en plein dans l'œil . Je gémissais , tirant une grimace , Krokmou rigolant encore plus avec un rire grave et sonore. Qu'est-ce que les arbres avaient contre moi ?

- Bah alors ? Tu devrais regarder où tu t'avances

Je rouvris les yeux et je vis où on était arrivé . On était entré dans un petit jardin à l'arrière de la bâtisse , où la végétation était reine . Il y avait des fleurs de toutes sortes et toutes les couleurs , des arbres , dont des saules pleureurs , un petit étang , et quelques petites colonnes de pierre de style grecque de part et d'autre .

On aurait dit un jardin secret . Il y avait juste sous le plus grand saule pleureur un banc , où était assise Merida . Elle me regardai , un livre dans les mains , un léger sourire amusé au coin des lèvres . Je la regardai , et levai les yeux au ciel .

- Hinhin , très drôle . J'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance .

- Oui , ça je l'aurai remarqué .

Je lui souris et m'avançai , regardant autour de moi , découvrant ce lieu pour le moins magnifique . Je m'abaissai , cueillant une gueule de loup , et l'observant avec un petit sourire .

- Je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit auparavant .

- C'est parce que je tente de le garder inconnu . C'est là que je viens pour me reposer de tant à autre . Mais apparemment deux petits malins ont réussis à le trouver en voulant échapper à la foule .

- Ah ouai , dis-je en me passant une main derrière ma nuque , comment tu as su ?

- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses Mr Haddock , dit-elle en tournant la page de son livre

Je souris et m'approchai d'elle , Krokmou s'étant aventuré près de l'étang pour chopé quelques poissons . Je m'assis à ses cotés , et je lui tendis la gueule de loup , l'adolescente fermant son livre pour regarder la fleur avec un petit sourire .

- Je sais bien . Mme Haddock .

- Je ne le suis pas encore je te signale , dit-elle un sourire au coin

- Dans à peine 3 heures seulement , fis-je plus doucement , Et nous serons réunis ..

Je lui mis avec douceur la fleur dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés , et lui souris avec tendresse .

- ça ne te rend pas nerveuse ? Lui demandai-je en penchant la tête sur le coté

- Non .

- Ah ?

- Ce qui me rend nerveuse , ce sera la suite .

Je lui lançai un regard inquisiteur , plongeant dans ses yeux bleus cyan .

- Comment ça ?

- Après .. notre union . Tout va s'accélérer . On aura une maison , tu deviendras chef de Berk , on vivra ensemble pour toujours et .. on fondera une famille .

Je la regardai et affichai un léger sourire rassurant .

- C'est pour ça que tu es nerveuse ? De toute façon , il n'y a pas à s'en faire , on sait ce que ça fait

- Ouai , rit-elle légèrement , on finira en enfer tu sais

Je ris .

- ça valait le coup .

- Oui enfin …

Je cessai de rire et regardai Merida le regard interrogateur . Son humeur avait soudainement changé . Je savais pas pourquoi , mais je le sentais mal . Elle baissai les yeux et je vis qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec doigts , comme sa mère quand elle était stresser . Oui , Elinor et moi nous nous entendions bien , ce qui avait eu de sérieux avantages pour réussir à convaincre Merida de m'épouser . Mais là c'était pas le moment d'y penser .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hum … c'est juste que .. enfin ..

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non ! non enfin , c'est juste que je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur moment pour te le dire …

- Me dire quoi ? Dis-je plus septique

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure , soupirant . Ok . Là , ça me rendait affreusement mal à l'aise . Je m'attendais vraiment à quelque chose de grave .

- Merida . Me dire quoi ? Insistai-je , … tu doutes , c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Non ! J'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie !

- Alors dis moi ce qu'il y a . Je te préviens , je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que je ne saurai pas

- Têtue comme un viking , hein ?

Je lui souris , alors qu'elle soupira . Elle se tordit une nouvelle fois les doigts et finit par souffler .

- Quand je te disais que j'étais nerveuse à propos de l'avenir , c'était pour une raison précise .

- Ah ? Laquelle ?

Elle tournait la tête vers moi et me fixait de ses yeux que j'aimais tant . Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et souffla un bon coup .

- Je suis enceinte .

Mon cœur s'arrêta systématiquement . Je la regardai et je croyais même que je ne respirai plus .

- Tu .. tu .. ? bredouillai-je

- Oui Harold .

On se regardait droit dans les yeux . Elle attendait certainement ma réaction . Sur le coup mon cerveau était en mode off pour plusieurs secondes . Alors je ressentis mon cœur rebattre à une vitesse fulgurante . Toute une vague d'une étrange joie s'empara de moi . J'affichai alors un rictus , puis un sourire , un grand sourire .

- On va avoir un bébé … , murmurai-je , on va avoir un bébé !

Je ris alors , faisant sourire l'adolescente , prenant sa tête entre mes mains . Je ris de nouveau comme un fou , et l'embrassait aussitôt . Elle me rendit mon baiser , et je me séparai un instant , reprenant mon souffle .

- Oh oui ça valait le coup !

Elle rit aussi et on s'embrassaient de nouveau plus intensément cette fois ci . Oui c'était définitivement le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Non seulement j'allai me marier , mais j'allai aussi être père ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas rêver mieux . Par contre , pour pouvoir achever parfaitement cette semaine , il va falloir que je surmonte un obstacle : Fergus .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

8 mois et demi plus tard:

Ce fut les premiers rayons du soleil qui me réveillai . J'ouvris doucement les yeux , voyant d'abord le monde comme une grande tache floue , puis je vis clair . Je regardai d'abord la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais , fixant la fenêtre qui laissait rentrer quelques rayons de soleil . J'affichai alors un léger sourire et laissai échapper un soupir , me tournant dans le lit . Je m'étirais un instant , et j'enroulai doucement un bras autour de Merida . Elle sourit , gardant les yeux fermés .

- Bonjour … , murmurai-je

Elle tourna finalement la tête vers moi , ouvrant doucement les yeux , un sourire aux lèvres

- Bonjour , me répondit-elle

J'agrandis mon sourire , et je me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement . Elle sourit , alors que je rompis ce baiser . Je la regardai quelques secondes , et baissai les yeux , me penchant vers le ventre arrondi de l'adolescente .

- Bonjour à toi aussi …

Merida me sourit et roula les yeux au ciel .

- Il te répond : casses-toi je dors

- Hey !

Elle rit et se tourna complètement sur le dos , alors que j'étais sur le coté , soulevé par la simple force de mon coude . Je la regardai droit dans les yeux , mon cœur battant la chamade comme la première fois que je l'avais vu . Oui je me souvenais de ce jour , où je l'avais croisé dans la foret alors que nos deux tribus étaient en guerre . J'affichai alors doucement un sourire , caressant alors le visage de la rousse avec douceur . J'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle m'avait choisi moi plutôt qu'un autre .

Je veux dire … j'ai toujours été le pauvre petit Harold , qui ne faisait que des catastrophes , qui était le boulet du village , qui n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'amis à part un Furie Nocturne . Et pourtant , Merida m'avait choisi . Cette jeune femme si belle , si fier , si courageuse , si pleine de vie , si unique , m'aimait moi . Oui , j'ai jamais compris pourquoi . Et voilà que maintenant on est marié depuis plus de 8 mois et demi , et on attend un enfant .

Oui on attend un enfant . Je baissai de nouveau les yeux , fixant le ventre de l'adolescente , et souris légèrement , penchant la tête sur le coté .

- A ton avis … ce sera une fille , ou un garçon ?

Elle aussi sourit .

- J'en sais rien . Mais en tout cas , il ou elle est capricieux . J'arrête pas de manger !

- Oh ça , c'était bien avant que tu sois enceinte !

Elle me frappa à l'épaule , me faisant pousser un petit « Aïheu ! » . C'est qu'elle faisait mal ! Mais ça me faisait assez rire enfaite . Je secouai la tête , haussant les épaules .

- Moi j'en sais rien . J'aimerai les deux .

- Sauf que t'as pas de bol , y'en a qu'un là dedans

- Tant pis , on en aura d'autres .

Elle roula les yeux au ciel et soupira .

- Ouai . En espérant que j'y reste pas .

Mon sourire s'estompa aussitôt et je fronçai les sourcils .

- Dis pas ça .

- Harold , c'est vrai et tu le sais .

- Dis pas ça .

- Tu sais ce que je risque .

- Tu ne mourras pas Merida , dis-je sur un autre ton

Elle me fixa et soupira , laissant échapper un petit « Ok . » . Je soupirai à mon tour et la fixai avec un air peiné .

- Écoute .. on va avoir un enfant . Tous les deux . Je sais bien que … qu'il y a beaucoup de femmes qui meurent à l'accouchement . J'ai vécu toute ma vie sans ma mère . Mais tu n'es pas comme les autres femmes , et on vivra heureux avec notre bébé , ensemble .

Elle me sourit légèrement et poussa un soupir . Elle hocha la tête et affichait un sourire . C'était fou comment elle pouvait me sourire et être encore lucide après ce que je venais de dire . Même si ça aurait été un truc grave , elle aurait garder son sang froid . C'est comme ça que je l'aimai Merida : forte et fier jusqu'au bout .

- Très bien . Mais d'ici là , le bébé en question n'a toujours pas de prénom .

- Ah , ça .

- Oui ça .

- ça jamais été mon fort . Surtout si je sais qu'après il ou elle le gardera toute sa vie . Je veux dire , j'ai pas hérité du meilleur des prénoms !

Elle rit aussitôt . C'était une manière de compatir ou de se payer ma tête ?

- Ok d'accord , alors on va voir toutes les propositions qu'on a , et après on choisira

- ça me va .

- Ok . Donc , si c'est un garçon , qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Bonne question , fis-je en me passant une main derrière ma nuque , Euhhm … et bah j'aime bien Nils

- Mmh .. non . C'est pas mon style .

- Erik ?

- Non plus .

- Hoark ?

- Hin hin .

- Ivar ?

- C'est quoi ce prénom ?

- Bon ok , si les prénoms viking ne te plaise pas , tu as une autre idée ? Fis-je exaspéré

Elle roula les yeux au ciel , alors qu'elle se mit à réfléchir .

- J'ai toujours aimé David

J'aimais bien . Et c'était toujours mieux que Ivar . D'où est-ce que j'ai sortis ça moi ?

- Ok , va pour David .

Elle sourit , soufflant avec presque du soulagement .

- Très bien . Et si c'est une fille ?

- Alors là , je connais rien du tout . Les seuls prénoms que je connaisse c'est Astrid et Kognedur . Et je suis même pas sûr que c'est un prénom de fille ça en plus … , ajoutai-je au coin

Elle roula les yeux au ciel , amusé .

- Ou alors il y a Olga si tu veux

- Jamais , rit-elle

Je ris à mon tour . C'est vrai que c'était pas terrible .

- Et toi ?

- Et bien .. si tu veux savoir , j'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille qui s'appellerait Félicia

- Félicia ? Ah . Je sais pas … c'est pas vraiment ce que j'aime ..

- Allez , j'aimerai vraiment qu'on l'appelle comme ça si c'est une fille . Et puis c'est toujours mieux que Olga .

- J'en sais rien ..

BOOM . La porte en bois s'ouvrit brusquement quand une boule géante entra comme un boulet de canon . On tournait la tête , Krokmou rugissant presque joyeusement . Je souris et je me redressai pour me mettre assis .

- Krokmou ! Souris-je

Il s'approcha en un bond , Merida se redressant à son tour , et je le caressai alors .

- C'est le grand jour , hein ? Tu es content ?

Pour réponse , il ronronna de bonheur . Je lui frottai sa tête avec un grand sourire , et le regardai droit dans les yeux .

- Un peu de patience . Tu partiras tôt , ne t'inquiète pas . Et puis quoi ? Je suis si lourd que ça ?

Le dragon me lécha le visage . Je ris , un œil fermé , Merida roulant les yeux au ciel .

* * *

- Fais attention

- Moi ? Tu me connais .

- Oui justement

Elle roula les yeux au ciel , alors que nous nous avancions vers la place , où se trouvaient pratiquement tous les vikings du village je crois . Tous les dragons se trouvaient là aussi , faisant presque peur à Merida , toujours pas habitué à autant de créatures . Surtout quand elle a été élevé pour tué des animaux sauvages , en particulier les ours . Même si les dragons ne ressemblaient pas tellement à ces animaux …

Krokmou passa à coté de nous , tirant la langue sur le coté comme un gros chien qui était impatient de sortir se promener . Il vint rejoindre les autres dragons comme Crochefer ou Bouldogre , alors que Merida croisa les bras .

- Pourquoi ils partent tous déjà ?

- Ils s'en vont faire leurs bébés sur une île au loin dans la mer . Absolument tous les dragons s'en vont dans cette période de l'année pour une semaine .

- Même Krokmou ? Pourtant il y en a aucun de son espèce et je vois pas l'utilité , fit-elle un sourcil levé

- Parce que c'est comme ça , c'est un peu comme un voyage migratoire , mais pour les dragons . Et puis , ça lui fera du bien d'être dans son milieu . Surtout depuis que j'ai réussi à fabriquer une aileron spéciale pour qu'il puisse voler tout seul

Elle me sourit , alors que j'aperçus Astrid et toute la bande s'approcher de nous .

- Alors ? Prêt à laisser courir ton dragon ? Fit Astrid , ça fait presque 1 an et demi que tu le connais et je ne t'ai jamais vu te séparer de lui , c'est que ça va être dur

- Ah ah , merci beaucoup Astrid , tu me rassures énormément

Elle ricana , Merida l'accompagnant , me désespérant grandement . C'est vrai que je m'étais jamais vraiment séparer de Krokmou … mais bon , ça lui fera du bien , et je passerai un peu plus de temps avec Merida . Même si ce n'était que pour une semaine . Je croisai les bras et regardais les dragons un peu plus loin .

- Et vous ? Prêt à vous ennuyer comme avant qu'on ne les tue ?

- Pfff .. je sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire ! Se plaignit Rustik

- Moi non plus ! Fit Varek, Qui va me réveiller le matin ? Qui je vais caliner ? Qui va me lécher les pieds avant de dormir ?

- Kranedur se porte volontaire ! Rit Kognedur

Ils commencèrent systématiquement à se bagarrer . Je roulai les yeux au ciel , ainsi que Merida . Ils étaient tellement désespérant ces deux là .

- Ils sont prêt ! S'écria un viking

On s'entre-regardait et déjà, tous les dresseurs dirent au revoir à leur dragon . Krokmou s'approcha de moi et commença déjà à me demander des caresses . Je souris et pris sa tête dans mes deux mains , le regardant droit dans les yeux .

- Tu vas me manquer

Il rugit comme réponse , ce qui me fit sourire . Merida s'approcha et caressa à son tour le Furie Nocturne . Krokmou lui répondit par une léchouille , la faisant rire . Il se pencha alors vers son ventre , et le fixa les pupilles dilatées .

- T'inquiète mon vieux , tu arriveras bien assez tôt

Krokmou semblait presque sourire . Un dragon sourire ? Oui je sais , ça semblait bizarre . Je m'abaissai alors , et je tirai sur l'aileron qu'il portait .

- Elle marche ?

Il la fit bouger comme si c'était réellement un de ses membres . Au moins , ça marchera ! .

- Ils s'en vont !

Tout le monde réagirent à cet appel . Aussitôt , les dragons rugirent dans divers cris aigus ou graves et ouvrirent leurs ailes avant de s'envoler . Un par un , ils décollèrent de l'île comme une meute , rugissant ensemble et tous les vikings les saluèrent . Krokmou nous regarda et se retourna , ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola à son tour en deux battements d'ailes . Il poussa un rugissement plus puissant que les autres et plus aigu , rejoignant les autres dragons dans leur envol .

Je levai instinctivement la main pour le saluer ainsi que Merida . Bientôt , tous les dragons décollèrent de la terre . Je les fixais dans le ciel , la rousse me tapotant l'épaule .

- Tu tiendras le coup ? Fit-elle un sourire au coin

- ça va me manquer de ne plus voler .

- C'est que 7 jours , tu vas pas mourir . Et puis tu verras , tu passeras plus de temps avec mes parents .

- Alors Je vais mourir

Elle roula les yeux au ciel , et se retourna , me laissant seul comme un idiot au milieu de la place tout en fixant le ciel . Il ne restait que quelques heures avant que les parents de Merida ne viennent ici . Et qui dit parents de Merida , dit Fergus et sa féroce poigne contre moi . Je lâchai un soupir , ne quittant pas des yeux le ciel .

- Je crois que je vais pleurer .

* * *

On attendait , debout comme des piquets sur les quais . On regardait la mer tanguer , observant l'horizon à la quête de n'importe quel navire en vu . J'étais là , avec Merida , mon père , Gueulfor et quelques vikings . Je soupirai , assis sur le bord du quai en bois , fixant l'horizon . Merida vint ensuite me rejoindre , se tenant debout à mes cotés .

- Ne t'inquiète pas , il vont pas tarder à venir

- Ouai , c'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules

- Tu exagères .

- Et encore , tu étais avec Elinor quand Fergus est venu me voir après lui avoir dit que tu étais enceinte de moi .

Elle rit . Pourquoi elle riait ? J'ai du pot d'être encore en vie ! Je levai les yeux vers l'océan et ce n'est que là que j'aperçus un navire écossais arrivé dans notre direction .

- Les voilà ! s'écria un viking

- Et c'est parti pour 2 jours de supplice .

Je me relevai aussitôt , poussant un long souffle .

- Quoi qu'il se passe , sache que je t'aime Merida et que c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer.

- Je viendrai te voir sur ta tombe , sourit-elle , hey ! Ici !

Le navire accosta bientôt sur le port et tous les vikings présent s'empressèrent d'attacher les cordes . Ils descendirent la rampe en bois et les premiers écossais descendirent du navire , avant que j'aperçus Elinor et Fergus descendre à leur tour . Je vis Merida sourire et Elinor ouvrir ses bras quand elle l'aperçut

- Merida ! S'exclama t-elle

Elinor s'avança et prit l'adolescente par les épaules la regardant de haut en bas avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres .

- Oh Merida ! Tu es-

- Grosse ?

- Lumineuse ! Tu es rayonnante !

Elle roula les yeux au ciel en souriant avec amusement .

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir maman

Je les regardais avec un sourire et ce n'est que là que j'entendis des gros bruits de pas accompagnés d'une jambe de bois . Je tournai la tête et je vis alors Fergus me regarder . J'affichai un rictus .

- Bonjour … Fergus ..

- Bonjour , Harold , fit-il en me regardant

Je me sentais à cet instant tellement petit que j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait plus de 3 mètres de haut . On se regardait , droit dans les yeux , et ce n'est que là qu'intervenu mon père .

- Fergus ! S'exclama t-il joyeusement

Il tourna la tête vers Stoïk et il sourit . Il s'approcha et je soufflai de soulagement , ayant l'impression d'avoir échapper à la mort . C'était le cas quand j'y pense . Stoïk et Fergus s'échangèrent une poignée de main avant de parler comme des vieux amis . Je m'approchai alors de Elinor et de Merida et j'enroulai instinctivement un bras autour de la taille de mon épouse , alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers moi , me souriant .

- Heureux de vous revoir Elinor , fis-je avec un sourire

- Moi aussi Harold

On se sourit et on entendait Fergus et Stoïk rirent de leurs voix graves

- Bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes ici , allons chez moi ! , Annonça mon père

On acquiesçait tous et on s'avançaient en dehors du quai , où on s'avançait tous vers la maison de mon père , en haut , tout en haut du village . Pfff y'avait de la marche à faire . Mais bon , notre maison , à moi et à Merida , se trouvait derrière la foret donc .. c'était pas mieux . Alors on s'avançait dans le village , et on arrivait finalement chez mon père .

* * *

On était dans la pièce principale , où mon père avait installé plus de meubles depuis que j'étais parti . Il y avait désormais plus de chaises à la table à manger , et il avait construit aussi un canapé en bois , ainsi que plusieurs fauteuils devant la cheminée , ce qui donnait une certaine ambiance chaleureuse . Fergus et mon père étaient assis sur les fauteuils et Elinor et Merida assises sur le canapé . Je me trouvai assis dans les escaliers derrière , dessinant dans mon bon vieux carnet .

- Et les garçons ? Ils ne sont pas venus ?

- Non , Maud les garde avec elle et on s'est dit que Stoïk serait plus à l'aise sans eux .

- Oui , si c'est pour qu'il fasse fuir encore la moitié des animaux c'était pas la peine , en effet

Fergus laissa rouler ses yeux au ciel , mon père continuant de sculpter un petit canard en bois avec un morceau d'écorce . Je tournai la tête et vis Elinor se rapprocher de Merida , osant toucher son ventre avec un grand sourire heureux . Ça me faisait plaisir . Je ne les avaient jamais vu aussi proche . Je me souvenais qu'avant que nos deux tribus soit en paix , Merida m'avait raconté qu'elle et sa mère étaient en dispute continue .

Elle disait qu'il y avait toujours eu une certaine tension entre elles et ça s'était aggravé quand les différents clans étaient venus participer à un tournois pour demander sa main , contre sa volonté . Bien sûr ça avait terminé en grande dispute , Merida s'est enfui , et on s'est rencontré dans la foret . Mais après une très longue épreuve , et un presque décès de Merida , les deux femmes n'ont jamais été aussi proches depuis .

Tout en les fixant , je souris avant de baisser les yeux et de me remettre à dessiner .

- Alors dis moi tout . Tu as trouvé des prénoms ?

- Et bien , oui , fit-elle en haussant les épaules

- Alors ? Je veux savoir !

Merida sourit , alors que Fergus leva la tête vers elle , écoutant à son tour ainsi que mon père .

- Si c'est un garçon , on a décidé de l'appeler David .

- David ? Répéta Stoïk pas du tout habitué à des prénoms non-viking

- David Haddock … , frémit Fergus

- J'adore ! C'est magnifique , il serait vraiment content , sourit Elinor

La voir heureuse en pensant qu'elle sera grand-mère me surpris , mais me fit sourire .

- Et si c'est une fille …

- On ne sait pas encore , lâchai-je sans réfléchir

Merida soupira alors qu'Elinor prit un air surpris

- Quoi ? Toujours pas ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler Olga , proposa Stoïk

Merida se retint de pouffer de rire , baissant la tête , alors que je rit discrètement dans les escaliers .

- Bah quoi ?

- Oh …

Merida tint aussitôt son ventre , la bouche entre-ouverte , me faisant tourner la tête vers elle .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit la reine d'Écosse

- Il bouge et donne des coups , dit-elle alors , et il est furax . C'est bien un enfant de viking , rit-elle

Quand j'entendis « donne des coups » , je suis directement descendu des marches , et je me suis assis à coté de Merida . Je baissai les yeux et j'avais juré l'avoir vu bouger . Oui je l'ai vu bouger . Je souris aussitôt , éclatant un léger rire face à ce phénomène naturel unique . J'osai y poser ma main , caressant doucement avec un sourire , comme ayant l'impression de caresser l'enfant .

Merida me sourit et comme dans un élan de joie , je me penchai pour l'embrasser avec douceur . Elle me rendit mon baiser presque aussitôt et ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que j'entendis Fergus se racler très fortement la gorge , nous faisant rompre notre étreinte .

- Dites moi Stoïk , il y a beaucoup de vikings qui tentent la mort ?

Je ravalai ma salive . Mon père lui lançait un regard inquisiteur , alors que Merida roulai les yeux au ciel , amusé . Pourquoi elle était amusé ? Il me foutait les pétoches ! Elinor lançait un petit « Fergus ! » alors qu'il haussai les épaules .

* * *

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Tu as stresser .

- Non !

- Tu as eu peur

- Mais pas du tout !

- Harold , tu as eu les miquettes !

Assis sur le bord du lit , je lâchai un long soupir , alors que Merida sourit , plonger dans son livre .

- Oui , bon , sur le coup ça m'a un peu fait paniqué , mais c'était tout !, dis-je en enlevai ma tunique me laissant torse nue

- Mmh mmh , c'est cela .

- Quoi ? Tu doutes ?

- Ouai , et pas qu'un peu . Tu aurais vu ta tête ! Rit-elle

Je soupirai , enlevai ma prothèse , et m'allongeai enfin dans le lit , me passant une main sur mon visage .

- Heureusement que tu es là ! Il m'aurai déjà réduit en bouillie

- Il te taquines c'est tout

- Oui et bah j'aime beaucoup son sens de l'humour

Merida ferma son livre et s'allongea alors son tour avec difficulté , lâchant alors un long souffle .

- J'ai l'impression d'être enrobé un max .

Je ne pus qu'éclater un léger rire , me tournant vers elle . Je lui souris , mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien .

- Encore quelques semaines , et tu n'auras plus cette impression .

Elle me rendis mon sourire .

- J'ai hâte , dis-je alors , On aura notre famille , il y aura Krokmou , je deviendrai chef , il y aura la paix , on vivra ensemble pour toujours… on aura une belle vie Merida

Elle soupira , et se mordit la lèvre .

- Tu te souviens ce que je t'avais dis le jour de notre hymen ?

- Quoi ?

- Que tout ira plus vite maintenant …

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant , savourer chaque moment .

Merida me sourit , et je me serrai un peu plus contre elle . Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et j'enlevai doucement une mèche de ses cheveux roux de son visage , souriant doucement . Mon cœur battit plus fort , et je caressai alors sa joue , lui faisant fermer les yeux avec douceur .

- Je t'aime Merida …

Elle me sourit et rouvrit avec lenteur ses yeux , me fixant .

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harold …

Ces simples mots me firent sourire , comme toujours . À chaque fois qu'elle me le disait enfaite . Je me penchai doucement vers elle et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes . C'était comme si il y avait un courant électrique qui passait le long de ma colonne vertébrale , et que mon cœur se réchauffait dans ma poitrine . Ça me le faisait toujours , comme notre premier baiser . Je m'en souviens comme lorsque c'était hier .

Elle était en agonie , elle allait mourir , une lame planté dans son abdomen . Et moi , j'étais en désespoir , convaincu que ça allai se terminer . Elle était mourante et moi je pleurai en me disant que celle que j'aimai allai partir . Alors sans plus attendre , je lui ai dis que je l'aimai . Et par ma plus grande surprise , elle aussi . Et on s'est embrassé . Même si je me sentais mal, j'avais réussi à ressentir une chaleur interne , un courant , une forme de bonheur quelconque.

Et elle était tombé dans les vapes . C'était quelques secondes après que j'avais réaliser qu'elle respirait . Et qu'elle était vivante .

En repensant à la peur bleue que j'avais ressenti , j'approfondis mon baiser , saisissant sa nuque avec douceur . J'étais sûr qu'elle était en train de sourire . Après encore une dizaine de secondes , je rompis le baiser , reprenant mon souffle , et elle s'empressa alors de caler sa tête contre mon épaule , alors que je la serrai contre moi . Je lâchai un soupir heureux et fermai les yeux , me laissant porter par le sommeil .

* * *

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès tous les Ivar et toutes les Olga de la Terre ! XD Pour l'instant tout va bien , mais les problèmes commenceront vraiment à partir du prochain chapitre . Preparez vos mouchoirs ! **

**Et pour le passé d'Harold et Merida , j'ai tout simplement repris ma propre histoire qui s'intitule "Mericcup" . Voilà voilà :D laissez des reviews !**

**à Jeudi prochain ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

On s'était endormis il y avait à peine 3 heures . Il ne devait qu'être 23 heures il me semble. Je ne dormais qu'à moitié , et je le savais en sentant la chaleur du corps de Merida contre moi , et sa respiration lente et régulière contre mon cou nu . Je me sentais bien , même si j'ignorai pourquoi je n'arrivai pas à m'endormir complètement ce soir là . Était-ce le manque de Krokmou , où la présence de Fergus sur Berk ? Non c'était sûrement pas ça . Je ris intérieurement en me disant cela .

Mais j'étais aussi spécialement fatigué . Je lâchai alors un énième soupir , et referma à nouveau les yeux , essayant de m'endormir . Mais mes espoirs s'envolèrent quand on frappa à la porte en bas avec énergie et force . Assez de force pour me faire sursauté et réveilla la femme dans mes bras .

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura t-elle à moitié endormi

- J'y vais , rendors-toi ..

Je lui souris , mis ma prothèse, enfila ma tunique, et descendis les escaliers , essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible . Je laissai échapper un bâillement bruyant et ouvrit alors la porte en bois de la maison . Quand elle fut ouverte , j'aperçus le forgeron du village .

- Gueulfor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- On a besoin de toi Harold , il y a des dragons

- Quoi ? Des dragons ? Fis-je étonné , mais ils sont censés être partis faire leurs bébés !

- Ce ne sont pas nos dragons , mais des dragons sauvages ! Il y a des Murmure Mortel, des Cauchemars Monstrueux , et même des Orage Tambour

- Mais on est en paix avec eux , ils ne devraient pas nous attaquer !

- Je l'ignorai mais ce sont des dragons migrateurs .

- Des quoi ?

- Ils viennent des mers du sud , ils ne sont pas d'ici . Et apparemment , on est le premier village sur leur route ! Ils sont en train de nous enflammer alors tu comptes nous aider ou non ?

Je lâchai un soupir . Au moment où nos dragons s'en vont , voilà que d'autres viennent !

- Bon ok , laisse moi deux minutes et j'arrive

Je reculai et enfilai ma veste en peau de yak . Je montai alors les escaliers et entra discrètement dans la chambre . Je m'avançai et me penchai vers Merida , alors qu'elle ouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant ma présence .

- Il y a un soucis au village , murmurai-je , je m'en vais le temps de régler le problème .

- Ok … , chuchota t-elle

- Je reviens vite

Je l'embrassai et sorti de la pièce , refermant la porte derrière moi , alors que Merida se tourna dans le lit , s'endormant à nouveau .

Je descendis alors , enfila mes bottes en fourrure et rouvris la porte d'entrée , où se trouvait toujours Gueulfor . Je hochai la tête , et sortit de la maison , refermant la porte .

_Ce fut la plus grande erreur de toute ma vie ._

* * *

Là-bas , derrière la foret , là où se trouvait le village , il y avait le combat . Elle n'entendait rien , elle n'entendait pas les rugissements des dragons à l'autre bout de l'île , elle n'entendait que le silence de la chambre plongée dans le noir . Elle resserra son oreiller contre elle , profondément endormi dans les bras de Morphée .

À l'extérieur , on pouvait voir les petites couleurs jaunes et oranges qu'émanaient le village . Et pourtant , après quelques minutes , certains dragons s'étaient envolés dans le ciel . Un par un, ils s'envolèrent dans la nuit noire de la nuit , disparaissant dans l'obscurité . Mais un des dragons , au mieux de s'envoler vers la direction de la migration , alla au sens contraire .

Il se dirigea vers la foret .

Le Cauchemar Monstrueux survola la totalité des séquoias et des pins , planant avec ses larges ailes crépuscule et arriva à la fin de son vol . Face à une maison . Une maison derrière les arbres , à coté d'une falaise qui donnait vue à l'étendue de la mer .

En l'apercevant , le dragon atterrit sur le sol et s'approcha alors de la battisse en bois avec lenteur . Ses pupilles furent fines et il se décida de montrer les crocs et de soudainement grogner . Il plantait et raclait un peu plus ses longues griffes dans la terre et grognait de plus en plus fort . Il fixa la maison , plusieurs secondes , plusieurs minutes et soudainement ses pupilles ne furent qu'un fin trait dans le blanc de ses yeux .

Et soudainement il se mit à rugir à pleine gorge , de toutes ses forces , pour que ce son grave et sonore se répande . Et sans prévenir , il ouvrit ses ailes , ouvrit sa gueule , et cracha alors un large champ de flammes sur la base de la maison . Il vola alors , surplombant la battisse ,

et l'enflamma de nouveau .

Merida resserra son oreiller contre elle , et se tourna une nouvelle fois dans le lit , soupirant de fatigue . Le salon prenait doucement feu , en commençant par la porte , puis la table , les chaises , et tout prit feu dans un crépitement menaçant et très dangereux . Une enveloppe noire se forma lentement , un nuage aussi noir que le nuit dehors , aussi noir que les cendres . Le feu continuait à se propager et la fumée montait dans les escaliers vers le haut .

Merida se tourna encore une fois , ayant de plus en plus de mal à dormir . Elle avait chaud , anormalement chaud . De plus en plus . Elle se tournait alors dans le lit , encore et encore , mais sans succès . Elle se tourna sur le dos , le front en sueur et elle fronça les sourcils , ayant l'impression d'être en pleine canicule . Elle lâcha un grognement et ouvrit alors les yeux .

- Bon dieu , il fait jamais aussi chaud d'habitude …

Elle se redressa alors sur le lit , se passant une main sur son front . Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'Harold n'était pas là , à coté d'elle , dans le lit . Elle soupira et elle leva les yeux . Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils quand elle vit la fumée , l'épaisse fumée noire sur le plafond . Elle secoua la tête et se leva alors du lit et se dirigea doucement vers la porte . Elle ouvrit alors la porte et elle sentit alors son visage brûler de chaleur quand elle vit alors la maison entière en enfer .

Les flammes mangeaient tout et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les premières poutres en bois ne s'effondrent .

- Oh mon dieu , murmura t-elle

Elle secoua la tête et rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre , claquant la porte devenue brûlante . Elle se plaqua contre elle , et fixa la chambre . Elle était prisonnière . Piégée .

- Harold !

Elle ne savait pourquoi elle avait dit ça . Il n'était pas là . C'était sûrement dans un geste de désespoir ou ce fut un réflexe . Merida regarda autour d'elle , et alors qu'elle regardait le plafond de sa prison , celui s'effondra de quelques cotés . Elle poussa un cri et les flammes entra par le haut . Elle se protégea avec son bras , entièrement entrée dans un four géant .

Elle se trouva à terre , sa respiration devenue forte et irrégulière . Quand elle rouvrit les yeux tout n'était que feu autour d'elle . Elle tenta alors de se lever , mais au même moment , elle hurla . Elle se crispa et se tint le ventre . Elle posa une main sur le mur , se maintenant debout , et gémit . Elle baissa les yeux et vit une flaque d'eau au sol , juste à ses pieds . Elle sut immédiatement ce que ça voulait dire .

Elle écarquilla les yeux et haletait difficilement , pliée en deux . D'autres poutres tombèrent aussitôt et une tomba sur la jambe de l'adolescente , qui se brisa . Elle hurla de nouveau , s'écroulant au sol et se tourna sur le dos , continuant de gémir à pleine gorge comme si on la torturait . La fumée se faisait de plus en plus épaisse et elle commençait à l'étouffer . Ses poumons commençaient à être remplis et elle perdait de en plus sa respiration alors que son dos lui faisait un mal de chien .

Elle avait mal . Très mal . Elle n'en pouvait plus .

* * *

Les dragons ne faisaient pas semblant . Je levai les yeux , arrivé au village avec Gueulfor et vis déjà les quelques maisons enflammées et les vikings qui courraient dans tous les sens . Je laissai tomber mes épaules face à ce spectacle désarmant . Je me tournai vers Gueulfor et soupirai .

- Il faut les faire quitté Berk , mais surtout ne leur faite pas de mal !

Il hocha la tête et se précipita pour prévenir les autres . J'avais l'impression de me retrouver à une certaine époque où les dragons attaquaient l'île à cause de la Mort Rouge . J'entendis alors des cris de guerre venir et je vis alors Fergus courir l'épée brandit en l'air .

- Oh non , fis-je avec exaspération

Je m'approchai alors et aidais les autres . On avait trouvé alors une astuce . Ça ne servirai à rien de les dresser , ils étaient trop , alors tout simplement , on les chassaient sans les tuer . Ce qui faisait pas très plaisir à Fergus qui , comme Merida , avait une vraie âme de guerrier . Un par un , les dragons sauvages s'envolèrent dans le ciel . On en chassait de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait . Mon père était là avec nous et Elinor était rester au porche de la maison du chef , fixant les reptiles avec méfiance .

Gueulfor en plaqua un sur le sol , avant de lui donner un coup , le faisant s'envoler à toute allure . Je lâchai un soupir , et regardais le village . Bon dieu , mais je suis censé dormir à cette heure là ! Je baillai et tournai alors la tête vers la foret .

Mon sang se glaça .

J'écarquillai les yeux quand j'aperçus de la fumée au loin . De la fumée venant de l'arrière de la forêt et qui s'étendait dans le ciel . Un seul mot s'échappa de ma bouche .

- Merida …

Mon cœur tripla de battements . Je courus aussitôt , alors que Stoïk se tournait vers moi . J'entrai dans la foret avec une adrénaline que je n'avais jamais senti en moi , m'imaginant déjà les pire scénarios alors que j'arrivai chez moi . L'horreur se fit sous mes yeux . La maison en flammes , en train de brûler devant moi . Je secouai la tête et courut alors vers le bâtiment avec une énorme panique . À cet instant , j'avais peur , très peur . J'entendis alors hurler à l'intérieur , ce qui me fit réagir aussitôt .

Sans plus attendre , je défonçais la porte sans grand effort , puisqu'elle tomba sur le sol . L'intérieur me fit frémir . Tout était en feu , tout était rouge et noir . La chaleur me bouffait le visage , me faisant gémir ,et je rouvris les yeux essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à part les flammes .

Les escaliers .

J'entendis de nouveau hurler à l'étage , et sans plus attendre , je rentrai dans le salon en feu .

- Merida !

J'essayai de me crée un chemin à travers les flammes , évitant de justesse quelques poutres en bois qui tombaient . C'était tellement pratique d'avoir des maisons en bois ! J'arrivai enfin à l'escalier et les montaient avec vitesse . Mais je poussai un hoquement de surprise quand les marches s'effondrèrent une par une derrière moi . J'arrivai avec une justesse à l'étage , alors que tout tombait en cendres .

Je lançai un instant un regard en arrière , avant de regarder face à moi , et d'ouvrir avec vitesse la porte . La chambre était presque pire que le reste de la maison , tout était encombré par les poutres du toit et la fumée noire était épaisse ici , au point qu'à peine rentré , je toussai à pleins poumons . Ce n'était que là que j'entendis des gémissements . Je tournai la tête et aperçus sous le nuage obscur Merida complètement effondrer sur le sol .

- Merida !

Je m'abaissai aussitôt et la pris dans mes bras .

- Merida ! Oh nom d'Odin , répond moi !

- Harold .. , toussa t-elle

Elle hurla de nouveau sans aucune raison , me faisant sursauté . Ma main se posa sur le sol et je la retirai aussitôt en sentant quelque chose . C'était mouillé par terre . Je regardai ma main humide et je ne comprenais pas . Je n'avais pas compris . Merida gémit , son visage complètement crisper , me faisant réagir .

- Je vais te faire sortir de là .. , dis-je alors

Et je me sentis bête en repensant aux escaliers complètement en cendres . Je lâchai un juron et essayait de la calmer , de lui dire que tout irai bien . Mais elle continuait de hurler , je ne savais pas pourquoi .

BAM

Le toit éclata . Je levai les yeux et vit Gueulfor sur un Orage Tambour nous regarder d'en haut .

* * *

J'étais complètement bousculé par les vikings . J'essayai d'apercevoir quelque chose , j'essayai d'avancer , de les suivre mais tout le monde se mettaient sur mon chemin . J'avais envie de hurler pour que l'on me laisse passer . J'aperçus alors Elinor et Fergus entré en vitesse dans la maison , suivi de Stoïk .

Ils étaient avec Merida .

Je fus encore bousculé par un viking . J'en pouvais plus .

- LAISSEZ MOI PASSER !

Certains se turent et d'autres me regardèrent avec surprise . Savoir que Merida était à l'intérieur et que moi je me débattais pour rentrer me mettais hors de moi . J'arrivais enfin à me frayé un passage et j'entrai avec vitesse dans la maison . À peine à l'intérieur que je l'entendais hurler . Elinor et Fergus étaient dans le salon , mais je ne m'arrêtai pas à ça .

Je n'y avait pas prêté attention .

Mon cœur battit plus vite et je voulus monté à l'étage pour voir ce qu'il se passait . J'arrivais en haut , dans mon ancienne chambre , où je vis Merida allongé dans mon bon vieux lit , hurlant et se courbant , Gueulfor juste devant le lit .

Je n'eus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit , que mon père se mit devant moi .

- Harold , descend , il faut absolument qu'on parle

- Quoi ?! Non ! Il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il-

- C'est très important

Ce ton , je ne l'avais jamais entendu . C'était pas un ton ferme , non , il était plutôt suppliant . Jamais Stoïk la brute n'avais entendu employé ce ton là . Je lâchai un soupir lourd de sens et hochai la tête

- Ok

Il me fit descendre . Une fois en bas , je ne cessai de lancer des regards aux escaliers , ne cessant de refouler cette envie de courir là-haut au fond de moi . Je lâchai un soupir impatient et regardai mon père .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Écoute fils …

- Oui j'écoute !

- Disons que ..

- Allez dis moi !

- C'est pas facile à dire

Encore le même ton . Ok , j'essayai alors de me calmer et je le regardai droit dans les yeux . Tout ça commençait vraiment à m'inquiéter .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je calmement

Il soupira lourdement .

- L'incendie qui s'est déclenché à fait paniqué Merida . Elle a eu peur et il faisait très chaud . Elle s'est brisée une jambe et les flammes n'arrangeaient rien . C'est ce qui a déclenché l'accouchement

- Quoi ?! Elle est plein travail ?! Il faut que-

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît

J'essayai encore et toujours de contenir mon envie de la voir . Savoir qu'elle était en train donner vie au bébé et que je n'étais pas à ses cotés me rendait malade .

- Elle a perdu beaucoup d'énergie , elle a perdu du sang, et elle a beaucoup de mal à respirer à cause de la fumée toxique … elle est très faible

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Redoutai-je

Il soupira et me lança cette fois ci un regard qui me glaça le sang . Un regard désolé .

- Que si elle accouche tout de suite , elle a beaucoup de chance de ne peux en survivre .

Mon cœur s'était arrêté je crois . Une tache froide se répandit dans mon dos , et je restai bloqué sur place . Je sentis déjà mon nez me piqué et mes membres tremblés . Je tournai la tête et ce n'est que là que j'aperçus ses parents , Elinor pleurant dans les bras de Fergus . La réalité m'avait soudainement frappé au visage .

- Non … , murmurai-je en un souffle

Elle hurla de nouveau avec une puissance . Je n'attendais pas plus longtemps et je courais dans les escaliers . Une fois en haut , Merida était étalée sur le lit , et Gueulfor tenait dans ses bras l'enfant . Ce n'est qu'après que je l'entendis pleurer . Mais je ne m'y arrêtai pas .

- Merida !

Je courrai vers le lit , tandis que Gueulfor descendit . Je me penchai et pris aussitôt Merida dans les bras . Elle avait les yeux mi-fermés , la bouche entre-ouverte . Je l'entendais à peine respirer .

- Merida ! je t'en pris réponds moi …

Elle ouvrit un peu mieux les yeux et me regardait . Ça y ai , je ressentis la même peur que la première fois que j'ai failli la perdre . Les larmes me montaient déjà aux yeux et mon cœur battit à une vitesse qui m'était encore inconnue .

- Merida , s'il te plaît ..

- Stoïk te l'a dit … , murmura t-elle à bout de force

Je ne cessai de me sentir un peu plus mal à chaque seconde .

- Alors c'est vrai … , dis-je en la regardant , tu vas mourir ..

- Je suis désolé ..

- J'aurai jamais dû te laisser seule , jamais ..

- Je suis désolé ..

- Tu peux pas me laisser seul ..

là c'était foutu . Les premières larmes coulèrent sans que je ne les contrôlent . Mon père monta discrètement et se mit derrière , de façon à ne pas nous déranger . Merida me regarda alors et continuait de murmurer comme à bout de souffle .

- Tu n'es pas seul Harold … tu as notre enfant maintenant …

Je secouai lentement la tête , d'autres larmes coulant

- Non ..

Elle continuait de me regarder .

- Tu peux pas … , continuais-je de supplier , on est censé vivre ensemble .. tu dois vivre et on doit vivre notre famille ensemble , tous les deux ..

- Harold .. tu as réussi à battre la Mort Rouge , j'ai survécu à l'épée de mon père , la paix est survenu avec les dragons et nous ..

Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux et laissa un échapper une goutte d'eau salée .

- Mais il n'y aura pas de miracle cette fois … et pas de fin heureuse pour moi ..

- Je t'en prie dis pas ça

- Je me sens mal Harold … je .. je me sens faible , j'arrive plus à respirer ..

- Je t'en prie

- Tu dois rester avec le bébé ..

- Merida , fis-je plus insistant

Mes lèvres tremblaient et ma vue fut presque floue . Trop floue .

- J'ai vécu toute ma vie sans ma mère .. et j'en ai toujours souffert , toujours

Mon père baissai les yeux et déglutit en silence . Je secouai la tête et ma vue floue s'aggravait , d'autres larmes continuant de s'écouler le long de mes joues rougies .

- Je veux pas que ce soit la même chose avec lui …

- Je suis désolé ..

- Arrête de dire ça

- Je t'aime ..

- Ne fait pas tes adieux

- J'y arrive plus Harold .. Je .. j'y arrive plus ..

Elle secouai la tête avec fatigue et fermai un peu plus les yeux . J'aimai une Merida forte jusqu'au bout . J'avais l'impression qu'elle laissait le destin faire son travail . Je ne voulais pas de ça . Je ne le supporterai pas .

- Promets-moi de prendre soin de l'enfant ..

- Merida ..

- Promets-le moi …

Je la regardai dans les yeux , et encore une fois , la réalité me frappai en pleine figure , elle me faisait mal , très mal . J'éclatai un sanglot et je réalisai soudainement que le destin était beaucoup plus cruel que je ne le pensai . Je réalisai que il n'y pas toujours de fin heureuse , et qu'on n'était pas dans un conte de fée . Il fallait accepter un jour ou l'autre , la vérité . La dure réalité .

Mais je ne pourrai jamais l'accepter .

- Je te le promets ..

J'aperçus alors sur ses lèvres pâles un sourire . Mais je n'arrivait même pas à afficher un rictus . J'entendais depuis le début sa respiration irrégulière , incontrôlée . Et puis je ne l'entendais plus . Merida me regardait et une dernière larme coulait . Elle laissait sa tête tombée en arrière avec une lenteur glaçante et ferma doucement les yeux .

Mon cœur s'était arrêté .

_Et il ne s'est jamais mis à rebattre ._

- T'as pas le droit de me faire ça … , murmurai-je , … T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA !

Je hurlai . Elle allait revivre , comme la première fois , elle allait revivre . Elle ne pouvait pas être morte . Elle ne pouvait pas . Elle ne pouvait pas . Elle ne pouvait pas .

- MERIDA ! hurlai-je de nouveau , MERIDA !

- Harold , il est trop tard …

Mon père me pris par le bras , me forçant à me séparer d'elle .

- Non …

- Il faut la laisser maintenant , allez viens .

- NON !

Je l'avais poussé . Je l'avais poussé violemment . Assez violemment pour qu'il recule d'un pas et que je me libère de sa poigne , pour retourner près de la défunte . Je continuais d'éclater des sanglots interminables et lourds . Je la prenais dans mes bras , la serrant fort dans mes bras , ne voulant plus la lâcher . Je ne voulait pas la lâcher .

Mon père soupira et se tourna vers moi alors que j'embrassai à tort son cadavre sans m'arrêter , sans vouloir la laisser . Mon père me regardai et doucement alors , descendit .

À cet instant , j'entendais des parasites . Je n'entendais plus rien , plus le son de mes pleurs , plus le son de ma voix arracher et douloureuse , plus le son des parents de Merida qui sanglotaient à l'étage inférieur , je n'entendais plus rien . Je n'entendais que les forts battements d'un cœur , il battait de plus en plus lentement , mais de plus en plus fort , accompagné d'un son aigu , qui se propageait .

Je collai mon front contre celui de Merida , d'autres larmes tranchantes continuaient de tomber et je hurlai à pleine gorge ma souffrance , ma douleur , je hurlai encore et encore . Je ne faisait que ça pendant des heures .

Hurler.

* * *

Des heures étaient passés . Plusieurs heures et pourtant , il faisait encore nuit . Il ne devait qu'être 4 heures du matin . Le temps semblait beaucoup plus long à présent , tellement plus long .

Ils étaient tous en bas . Stoïk était debout , n'osant bouger . Fergus et Elinor aussi , mais ils avaient sur le visage une expression de douleur et de tristesse . Tous les deux . Mais tous entouraient Gueulfor , assis avec dans les bras le bébé . Ils étaient tous réunis autour de lui . Et ça faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là , à ne pas bouger . Il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit , c'était calme , vraiment très calme . Même trop calme .

Soudainement , ils entendirent un bruit après des heures de silence . C'étaient mes lourds bruits de pas qui descendaient une par une les marches des escaliers en bois . Une par une , je les descendirent , attirant les attention des 5 adultes , et j'arrivais enfin sur le sol , me tournant vers eux . Je savais pas à quoi j'avais l'air , mais vu leur tête , je devais être horrible . Je devais sûrement ressembler à un mort . À un mort-vivant sans âme et sans expression apparente .

C'était vrai au fond . Je ne ressentais plus rien , plus rien du tout . J'étais complètement vidé . Vidé de toute émotion . Et pourtant je sentais encore mes yeux me brûlés à me faire mal . De toute façon , j'avais trop mal pour y faire plus attention . Je les regardaient alors un par un . Elinor , Fergus , Stoïk et Gueulfor .

Mon regard s'arrêta ensuite sur l'être que tenait le forgeron dans ses bras .

Je le regardais alors plusieurs secondes . Gueulfor soupira et il finit par se lever de sa chaise . Sans aucune raison apparente , j'avançais sur mes jambes molles vers lui . Le forgeron me fixa et me tendit l'enfant avec douceur . Je le pris alors dans mes bras . Je baissai les yeux et écarta doucement d'une main la couverture qui recouvrait une partie de son visage .

- Félicitations , fit alors le blond , c'est une fille .

Je regardai son visage . Le visage de l'enfant .

De mon enfant .

De ma fille .

Mes jambes ne me supportèrent pas et je tombai alors sur une chaise derrière moi sous le choc . Je n'en revenais pas . Non , je n'en revenais pas . J'éclatais alors un sanglot et lâcha un soupir lourd de sens .

- Je suis père … , murmurai-je dans un souffle

J'éclatais un autre sanglot , retenant du mieux que je pouvais mes émotions divers . Elinor tourna la tête vers moi et malgré la douleur qui s'emparait d'elle , me demanda alors :

- Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

Je ne quittai pas du regard ma fille et hochai la tête . La réponse fut pour moi une évidence.

- Félicia . Elle s'appelle Félicia

Tous poussèrent un soupir d'approbation et me fixèrent sans dire un mot de plus . Une larme coula alors que je ne la contrôle et continuait de regarder le doux visage de mon enfant . C'est alors qu'elle bougea doucement et ouvrit doucement ses yeux .

Ses yeux .

Ses yeux étaient bleus cyan . Comme ceux de Merida .

Mes lèvres se remirent à trembler et d'autres larmes tombèrent alors que j'éclatais un léger sanglot , essayant de garder au fond de moi cette nouvelle envie de hurler .

J'ai toujours eu envie depuis ce jour de hurler .


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! et oui , je poste ce chapitre deux jours en retard ... je suis désolé ! je me rattraperai jeudi prochain , promis ! :P je voulais vous remerciez pour vos review et PM anonyme ! :) c'est super sympa , merci ! alors , il reste ce chapitre et le dernier . oui , c'est aller vite je sais mais bon . Oh , et juste pour ce chapitre , je sais bien que les bébés sont encore tout petit et dors toutes les 30 secondes , mais disons que ça reste un dessin animé (pas tellement pour enfants pour cette fic X)) et que je voulais que Félicia se comporte comme si elle avait déjà 1 mois . Voilà ! bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ma faute . C'était ma faute . C'était ma faute si elle était morte . Je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser seule ce soir là .

Je ressentais un vide . Un manque . Quelque chose s'était brisé en moi . Quelque chose d'irréparable . Une cicatrice que je garderais à jamais . Je n'arrivais plus à ressentir aucune émotion . Ou plutôt si , mais j'en ressentais tellement à la fois que je ne parvenais pas à les gérer .

Douleur . Désespoir . Colère . Solitude . Impuissance . Détresse . Souffrance . Tristesse .

Tout se mélangeait , je ne voyais plus , n'entendant plus , je voulais juste oublier . Tout oublier . Mais comment le faire ? Comment effacer quelque chose d'ineffaçable ?

Il y avait un ciel gris à l'extérieur . Un ciel pluvieux , sale , orageux . Il y avait des nuages noirs qui recouvraient le ciel , malgré le fait qu'il était assez tard . Tout indiquait qu'il allait pleuvoir et qu'il allait avoir un orage . Je m'en fichai enfaite . J'étais dans la maison de mon père , et pas dans la mienne .

La mienne était en cendres et empestait la mort .

Je ne voulais pas y retourner . Malgré les demandes de Gueulfor de la remettre sur pieds , je refusais sans en rajouter . Je ne voulais pas y retourner , jamais je n'y retournerai . Jamais . Alors je restais chez mon père , comme avant , comme avant tout ça . Mon père à voulu me redonner la chambre . Mais je ne voulais pas non plus y retourner . C'était presque pire que la maison .

La cheminée était allumée , illuminant alors la maison de sa lumière chaleureuse . Mais j'étais dos au feu .

Je détestai les flammes .

Elles ont failli me tuer il y a un an , et elles se sont venger sur Merida . Oui . Je détestai les flammes . Mais je me détestai encore plus .

J'étais assis sur les genoux sur le sol , juste devant le canapé où était allongée Félicia . Elle était là , gesticulant comme un vrai bébé euphorique , les bras et les jambes en l'air . Elle essayait d'attraper ses pieds nus tout en riant d'une voix cristalline . Moi j'étais juste à coté d'elle , assis sur le sol , fixant l'enfant sans expression apparente sur le visage . Oui , j'étais vidé d'expression et de sentiments , je ne ressentais plus rien du tout . Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir . Depuis hier , j'avais l'impression d'avoir atteint un niveau de douleur encore inexploité . Je me sentais affreusement seul .

Et Krokmou n'était pas là pour me réconforter .

Oui . Je me sentais seul . Mon meilleur ami était parti , ma femme aussi . Je ne savais plus quoi faire . Je ne faisais que la fixer , indifférent , alors qu'elle continuait de rire et de jouer avec ses pieds . Pourquoi elle était-elle de si bonne humeur ? Que suis-je bête . C'était un bébé , innocent , inconscient . Elle n'avait pas encore conscience que sa mère était morte . Elle était née i peine 24 heures et ne faisait que découvrir ses pieds. Heureusement , elle , elle en avait deux .

Elle rit de nouveau et sans savoir pourquoi , je levai une main vers elle . La petite la prit alors de ses deux petites mains douces et se mit alors à jouer et à tortiller mes doigts . J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'amusait comme jamais . Je continuai tout de même de la regarder avec un regard presque inquisiteur , chercheur . Félicia prit un de mes doigts et le fixait , arrêtant de jouer pendant un instant . Elle louchait dessus avec ses beaux yeux bleus et avait la bouche en forme de « O » lui donnant un air vraiment adorable .

Elle tournait ensuite la tête vers moi et croisa mon regard . On se regardait alors et je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir un malaise intérieur en voyant ses yeux si semblable à ceux de … je n'arrivai plus à penser à son propre nom . Je n'y arrivait plus du tout . À chaque fois à présent que je pense à elle , j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur , une grande partie de moi . J'avais l'impression qu'on s'amusait à torturer mon âme et quand mon âme n'en pouvait plus , elle se remettait en état normal comme par magie pour pouvoir recommencer à me faire du mal à l'infini .

Je serai torturé toute ma vie .

* * *

Il pleuvait à l'extérieur , des cordes et des cordes , et il faisait enfin nuit . Les nuages recouvraient tout le ciel et Stoïk arrivait enfin à monter la colline où se trouvait la maison . Malgré l'orage qui commençait à faire rage , il arrivait enfin sur le porche et entra . Un éclair retentit et il referma la porte derrière lui , rassurer d'entendre les crépitements du feu et de la chaleur de la maison .

Il poussa un soupir fatiguer et posa alors son panier en osier sur le pas de la porte , enleva sa large cape en fourrure et son casque de viking avant de faire craquer son dos après une longue journée de travail . Il fallait réparer les maisons , rechercher les animaux en fuite , et refaire le maximum d'armes . Une journée dure . Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu une journée dure .

Surtout qu'il a fallut qu'il ramène Elinor et Fergus en Écosse pour qu'ils disent au peuple la bien triste nouvelle . La reine était effondrée . Mais elle essayait malgré tout de rester forte . Comme Fergus et ses fils .

Stoïk soupira et juste après s'être étiré , il entendit des rires . Des rires d'enfant . Systématiquement , il sourit , et se tourna . Il aperçut alors Félicia , toujours allongée sur le canapé tout en éclatant des rires , et Harold , qui s'était endormi la tête entre les bras au bord . Stoïk agrandit son sourire et s'avança alors vers le canapé en bois , croisant les bras face au bébé qui mangeait son pied .

- Et bah alors ? C'est censé être toi qui doit être endormi , rit-il

La petite rit d'avantage . Le chef du village secoua la tête et la prit alors dans ses bras , faisant le tour .

- Allez , maintenant laisse le canapé à ton père

Il se dirigea vers une sorte de petit panier en osier avec des couvertures à l'intérieur , et coucha l'enfant dedans , l'entourant de tissus soyeux . Il lui sourit et se retourna alors . Il fixa Harold , toujours endormi , et s'approcha de lui , avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'allongé sur le canapé , le recouvrant d'une couverture le long de son corps .

Une fois cela fait , il s'assit alors à ses cotés , et le fixa . Il le regardait , ne le quittant pas du regard et soupira . Il voyait son visage sans expression , sans émotions . Il voyait ses yeux cernés , creusés , noircis , il voyait ses joues rougies , qui gardaient encore des larmes séchées , il voyait la fatigue , la douleur et la souffrance habiter ses traits . Il voyait tout ça sur son visage d'adolescent dégingandé .

Stoïk soupira profondément et tendit sa main pour enlever les mèches de son visage . Il soupira de nouveau et se pencha vers lui .

- Soit fort mon fils … soit fort .

* * *

Le ciel était lourd de sens . C'était gris , pluvieux , sale , orageux . Comme la journée passée . Les nuages recouvraient le ciel comme si les dieux aimaient abattre l'orage sur Berk . Comme d'habitude . Il n'y avait plus aucun viking dans le village , tout était devenu désert . Les rues , les maisons , tout était désert .

Si on pouvait survolé la foret , on passerait devant tous les arbres , les pins , les séquoias , les chênes , pour finalement arrivé face à une large falaise . La falaise la plus haute de l'île , avec juste en dessous une vingtaine de mètres avant d'atterrir sur des rochers , et avec devant l'horizon de la mer grise qui s'étendait à perte de vue . Et juste devant le bord de la falaise , se trouvait une pierre planté au sol , une pierre avec les cotés arrondis et avec des inscriptions gravés dessus .

Une tombe .

Celle de Merida Haddock , princesse d'Écosse , femme et mère aimée . C'est ce qui était marqué . Toute une population se trouvait là , encerclant la pierre tombale . Voilà où était passé tous les habitants . Faire le deuil . Tous étaient là , les mains serrés et la tête basse , fixant la tombe dans un silence angoissant , mortuaire . Entre tous ces gens , tous ces vikings , se trouvait Harold . Debout , silencieux , dépourvu d'âme .

Il était mort lui aussi . Intérieurement . Ses yeux verts d'ordinaire innocent , remplis de vie , d'ambition pour dompter son dragon , sont désormais vide . C'était le bon adjectif : vide . Vidés de tout . Il fixait la tombe sans vraiment la regarder . Il la fixait comme si il était une machine . Sans vie .

Un par un , les vikings s'en allèrent de la falaise après près d'un quart d'heure de silence interminable . Un par un , ils partirent tous , à chaque minute . Pour que bientôt , il ne reste que Stoïk et Harold .

Mais Harold restait une machine .

Stoïk fixait une nouvelle fois la tombe , puis son fils et doucement alors , il recula et partit .

Harold fut désormais seul face à la réalité . Harold fut face au présent . Il ne pourra plus retourner en arrière . Pour lui , ce n'était pas juste . C'était injuste . Mais il était seul .

_Tout seul ._

* * *

- Et bah ? On est chatouilleuse ?

Félicia rit . Gueulfor s'en faisait à cœur joie de lui faire des chatouilles sans prendre le risque de lui faire du mal avec son crochet et rit à son tour avec une voix grave et presque accentuée . Lui qui n'avait eu d'enfants , voilà qu'il découvre les rires d'un bébé . Ça le rendait presque heureux malgré les circonstances du moment .

Mais il arrêta de rire quand la porte s'ouvrit alors . Stoïk rentra alors , referma la porte derrière lui , enleva ses affaires sur ses épaules et s'assit presque aussitôt dans son grand fauteuil . Il poussa un long soupir , et se passa une main sur son front , fermant un instant les yeux . Gueulfor leva les yeux vers lui , et épargna la pauvre petite , lançant un regard inquisiteur au chef du village .

- Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

- C'était horrible .

- Ah. Tant que ça .

- Oh oui . J'aurai tout donné pour ne pas y être allé .

- Pourquoi ? Pour l'ambiance ou pour ..

- Harold . Oui c'est ça .

Il le regarda et poussa un soupir . Stoïk laissa tomber sa main de son front et fixa le forgeron .

- Tu l'aurais vu . Il était complètement … mort . J'ai même crû pendant un moment qu'il était sur le point de sauter de la falaise .

- à ce point …

Le roux hocha la tête . Gueulfor se massa les tempes un instant et essaya de trouver un moyen quelconque de le rassurer .

- Ne t'inquiète pas Stoïk . Au bout de … plusieurs semaines ou même quelques mois , il aura digéré ça . Il finira bien par reprendre sa vie en mains .

- Non Gueulfor . Tu comprends pas , ça ne sera pas le cas .

- T'en sais rien .

- Si je le sais . J'ai déjà vécu ça et je sais mieux que personne ce que mon fils peut ressentir .

Le blond soupira de nouveau en baissant les yeux .

- Écoute , commença le roux en se penchant en avant , quand .. quand Valhallarama est morte et que Harold est né … J'avais une vingtaine d'années . Tout au plus . Et sa mort m'a détruit , et tu t'en souviens bien .

Gueulfor soupira .

- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment digéré . Jamais . C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours été distant avec lui .

- Stoïk …

- Alors imagine Harold .

Gueulfor se passa une main sur son front , n'osant à peine imaginer ce que cela ferait .

- Il n'a que 16 ans . 16 ans . Il est beaucoup trop jeune .

Il avait dit cette phrase avec la voix grave et lente , comme montrant bien la gravité de la situation .

- Il est beaucoup trop jeune , répéta t-il , enfin regarde le ! Je le l'ai jamais vu comme ça . Depuis la mort de Merida , il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot . Ne serai-ce qu'un seul mot . jamais il ne pourra passer à autre chose .

Le forgeron ne chercha pas à répliquer . Aucun des deux ne rajoutaient quoi que ce soit d'autre . Au même moment , la porte s'ouvrit alors , la nuit étant tombé , et entra Harold . Il avait les yeux baissés , il ne les relevaient pas . Il ferma la porte dans un silence glaçant et ne bougea pas . Stoïk et Gueulfor avait les yeux levés vers lui et ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que sans un mot qu'il longea le mur et monta les escaliers en bois . Il n'avait pas jeté un seul regard ni à eux , ni à Félicia .

Stoïk et Gueulfor s'entre-regardèrent aussitôt . Le forgeron lança un regard inquisiteur à Stoïk , alors que celui-ci soupira tristement .

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis .

Ça faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il était en haut et aucun bruit . Le chef du village commençait alors à s'inquiéter . Ils se lancèrent un regard et sans dire un mot , le roux se leva de son fauteuil et monta doucement les marches des escaliers . Il arrivait alors en haut et ce fut pour lui un spectacle désarmant . Harold était là , allongé dans le lit , sur le ventre , la tête plongée dans l'oreiller . Il étouffait ses pleurs dans ce pauvre oreiller . Et d'en haut , il entendait beaucoup plus fortement ses cris de douleur que d'en bas .

Ça lui fendait le cœur . En sentant la présence de son père , Harold leva alors la tête laissant voir son visage toujours aussi dévastateur et détruit . Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes à s'en donner mal au cœur , et ses lèvres étaient brisées , cassées , rendant son visage encore plus pathétique . Stoïk lâcha un soupir remplis de peine et alors que son fils le fixait , il s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit en bois . Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes .

C'est alors qu'une larme dévala la joue d'Harold sous le poids des autres dans ses yeux , et ses lèvres brisées se mirent à trembler . Il éclata soudainement en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras dans son père , pleurant de douleur dans sa tunique . Stoïk ferma les yeux et le serra alors , posant son menton sur la tête du brun . L'adolescent s'agrippa au vêtement de son père et secoua doucement la tête , laissant d'autres perles salées tomber sur ses joues .

- C'est trop dur papa … c'est trop dur …

Ce furent les premiers mots qu'il avait prononcé depuis deux jours . Et sa voix était cassée en plus de cela . Stoïk caressa alors son dos , Harold continuant de gémir de souffrance .

- J'y arrive pas … j'arrive pas à supporter …

- Courage , il faut que tu sois brave

- C'est de ma faute si il est morte ..

Stoïk le prit alors par les épaules et le regarda , alors que le brun n'osait lever les yeux vers lui .

- Il ne faut pas que tu dises ça , c'est faux

- Si c'est vrai . J'aurai jamais dû la laisser seule là-bas … j'aurais pas dû partir … , dit-il entre deux sanglots

- Ce qui s'est passé , c'était tout , sauf ta faute . C'était le destin , et tu ne pouvais rien faire contre ça . Il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuille .

Il gardait les yeux baissés et ne répondit pas , les larmes continuant de couler silencieusement . Stoïk comprit alors qu'il s'en voulait à un point inimaginable . Alors il soupira et continuait de le regarder , le tenant par les bras .

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Harold . Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi , je le sais .

Il soupira mais Harold ne disait et ne faisait toujours rien .

- J'aimais ta mère . Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur . Et quand je t'ai vu avec Merida en hurlant … J'ai eu l'impression de m'être vu avec ta mère .

Il prit une pause .

- Et quand elle est morte .. ça m'a presque aussi détruit . Presque au même point que toi . Et je sais qu'on a l'impression de ne plus ressentir , qu'on a l'impression d'être vide . Je sais bien tout ça .

- Ouai … , fit Harold en un souffle tout en laissant couler une autre larme

- Et je sais qu'on a l'impression d'être tout seul . Complètement seul . Et je vais t'avouer une chose fils : c'était pour ça que je t'avais mis à l'écart durant toutes ces années . Je m'en suis toujours voulu après ça

Harold leva alors les yeux vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux . C'était pour ça qu'il l'ignorait ? C'était pour ça qu'il la toujours laisser dans son coin ? … parce qu'il ressentait ce que lui ressentait à cet instant ?

- Mais maintenant il faut que tu comprennes une chose , fit Stoïk en le reprenant par les épaules , il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas seul , malgré ce que tu peux penser , tu n'es pas seul .

Harold laissa échapper un soupir qui voulait dire « ouai ouai c'est cela » , alors que son père fronça les sourcils .

- Je ne rigole pas Harold . Tu n'es pas seul . Tu as une magnifique petite fille qui t'attend en bas , qui ne demande que son père auprès d'elle .

Le brun baissa les yeux , soupirant .

- Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi . Et va voir ta fille en essayant d'oublier ton chagrin au maximum . Et puis … tu as une promesse à tenir , non ?

Stoïk le regarda alors , mais Harold gardait les yeux baissés . Il soupira alors et après plusieurs secondes, se leva et descendit les escaliers , laissant le garçon dans sa _solitude_ .

2 heures étaient passés . Gueulfor et Stoïk ne cessaient de parler de l'état du pauvre garçon toujours cloîtré à l'étage . Même à 22 heures , la petite fille sur le bois du canapé était toujours réveillé et riait comme une hystérique . C'est alors que l'attention de tous fut attiré quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas descendre les escaliers . Harold les fixaient tous avec son air toujours aussi douloureux et son regard se posa sur le canapé .

Il regarda le bébé , et elle aussi le regardait tout en mangeant son poing avec un air tout aussi adorable . Et alors, Harold affichait un rictus au coin des lèvres et s'avança vers l'enfant

- Félicia … , dit-il dans un souffle

Il s'agenouilla face au canapé et la regarda , le bébé riant en le voyant devant elle . Stoïk regarda son fils et sa petite-fille , et afficha alors un léger sourire, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement …

* * *

- Awwww …. , firent les 5 adolescents à l'unisson

Félicia éclata un petit rire cristallin en voyant leur têtes entourées le panier en osier dans laquelle elle se trouvait . Faut dire , 5 têtes d'imbéciles devant elle ça devait bien la faire rire . Encore la seule personne la moins imbécile que les autres c'était Astrid . On était à la forge , réunis autour d'une table en bois où était posé bien évidement le panier avec Félicia dedans . Il faisait jour , et pour une fois depuis 3 jours , il y avait du soleil . Peu , mais il y avait du soleil .

J'étais à coté , un peu plus à l'écart des autres et les regardaient faire , tout en jetant des coups d'œil au bébé . Je ne cessai de réfléchir . Mais le truc , c'est que je ne savais pas à quoi . Sûrement aux paroles de mon père hier soir .

- Mais tu as une de ces bouilles ! S'exclama Varek

- Tu es presque aussi belle que Astrid !

Rustik rentra son épaule en attendant une frappe surprise de la part de la blonde . Mais rien .

- C'est vrai , aquiesca t-elle

Il soupira de soulagement . Je fixai ensuite Félicia et penchai légèrement la tête sur le coté .

- Comment est-ce que Harold ai pût faire une fille aussi adorable que toi ? Fit Kranedur

- Oui , ça tient du miracle !

Là , Rustik se prit un coup dans l'épaule . Je roulai les yeux au ciel mais restai tout de même de marbre , aucune expression sur mes traits creusés . J'étais juste une statue avec une conscience .

- Si elle n'était pas aussi petite , je lui aurai sûrement fait la cour !

- J'espère qu'elle sera pas aussi maladroite que son père

- Non , elle sera aussi intelligente et ambitieuse que Harold

- Et elle sera aussi courageuse et fier que Merida …

Tous se turent quand je disais cela . Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent alors que Astrid baissai les yeux . Je sais pas pourquoi j'avais dis ça , c'était sorti tout seul . Mais je restai tout de même une statue avec une conscience . Tout le monde relevèrent leurs yeux et sourirent quand le rire de l'enfant vint brisé le silence . Et apparemment , toute la bande était soulagée que le silence angoissant à été interrompu par elle et pas par quelqu'un d'autre .

- Tu rigoles tout le temps toi , c'est pas possible ! Rit Kognedur

Oui , elle au moins avait cette chance de pouvoir rire . Contrairement à elle , je ne pouvais qu'afficher un rictus au maximum . J'avais l'impression d'être comme … mon père . Comme mon père à l'époque où j'étais moi aussi enfant . Lui aussi était une statue . Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentais et lui comprends ce que je ressens . Mais je ne voulais pas être comme lui .

En voyant mon humeur redevenu presque dévastatrice , Astrid posa sa main sur mon épaule .

- Harold … elle est magnifique . Vraiment .

Je la regardai mais ne réagis pas plus que ça .

- Allez petit troll ! Viens avec tonton Rustik !

Le brun lui tendit les bras . Mais aucun réponse de la part de Félicia . Varek ricana et roula les yeux au ciel .

- N'importe quoi , tu vois bien qu'elle veut aller avec moi !

Aucune réponse non plus . Les jumeaux ricanèrent à leur tour et tendirent à leur tour les bras , puis ce fut Astrid , et ils parlèrent tous en même temps pour essayer de l'attirer vers eux . Mais elle ne faisait toujours rien , les regardant un par un comme si ils étaient des clowns . C'était un peu le cas en fin de compte . Elle les regardaient tous et finalement porta son regard sur le mien .

Mais mes yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand et ma bouche s'entre-ouvrit quand elle me tendit les bras . Tous les espoirs des adolescents s'évanouirent et ils tournèrent la tête vers moi . Je les regardaient d'abord , presque plus surpris qu'eux et regardait ensuite ma fille . Elle me tendait toujours les bras . J'hésitai d'abord, mais je finis par les tendre à mon tour , la prenant dans mes bras . Je la regardai dans les yeux , elle aussi . Astrid sourit , alors que j'entendais déjà les autres se chamaillé . Ils le feraient toujours ceux là .

J'étais trop concentré sur ses yeux , je ne faisait pas attention à eux . Félicia leva une de ses mains et la posa sur ma joue . Je sentais sa peau douce et elle rit légèrement , pas comme d'habitude , mais elle riait avec un petit rire innocent . C'est alors qu'apparut doucement sur mes lèvres

Un sourire .

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir sourire à nouveau un jour . Et pourtant c'était elle qui me faisait sourire . Ça me faisait tellement bizarre de sourire maintenant que les larmes me montaient aux yeux . Oh non , j'allai pas pleurer . Je ne le ferai pas .

J'embrassai alors la main du bébé quand elle la passa sur ma bouche . Elle rit de nouveau et j'agrandis mon sourire . La bande avait arrêter de se disputer et sans que je m'en été rendu compte ils me regardaient avec un léger sourire qui s'avérait soulagé et tendre . Mais pourtant , je n'avais pas quitter mon sourire de mon enfant . Oui , elle était magnifique en effet.

- ILS SONT LÀ !

Je réagis sur le coup . Je levai les yeux et me tournai pour voir tous les vikings du village se diriger vers la place . Astrid et la bande réagirent aussitôt et coururent vers la place . Je posai alors Félicia dans le panier , la recouvrant de couvertures .

- Je reviens vite

Mais au moment où j'allai m'en aller , je restai complètement bloqué sur place . C'était ce que j'avais dit . C'était ce que j'avais dit à Merida avant de la laisser seule dans les flammes . Je n'arrivais plus à bouger , et le flash-back m'étais revenu en mémoire pour me torturer . Je ne savais plus quoi faire .

- Bah alors ?

Je me tournai et vu Gueulfor .

- Vas y , je la surveille .

- Merci

Au nom du ciel , Gueulfor était mon sauveur . Je hochai la tête et sans plus réfléchir , je courus vers la place . J'avais une grande adrénaline et mon cœur battit presque de soulagement quand je vis tous les dragons descendre du ciel . Les dragons vipères , les Hideux Braguettaures , les Cauchemars Monstrueux , les Gronks et même les Terreur Terrible descendirent des cieux pour nous retrouver . Je les regardaient se posés sur la terre, les vikings et leur dresseurs leur sautant au cou , avec bien sûr les bébés aux cotés des reptiles .

Et ce n'est que là que j'aperçus la seule forme noire descendre du ciel . Un autre sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres cassées . J'étendis les bras , alors qu'il arrivait sur la terre ferme .

- KROKMOU !

Il se jeta sur moi . Je fus complètement étalé sur le sol avec une langue géante qui s'étalait sur mon visage . Je poussai un « eurk » alors que j'essayai à tout prix de faire enlever cette bave de ma figure

- Oui moi aussi tu m'as manqué , mais maintenant laisse moi respirer !

Krokmou se sépara finalement de moi . Lui aussi me faisait sourire . Mon père avait raison , je n'étais pas seul . Mais même en me disant ça , même après des efforts incroyables que je croyais ne jamais atteindre , je ressentais toujours un vide , un creux au milieu de mon estomac .

- ça s'est bien passé ? L'aileron a toujours bien marcher ?

Il gémit pour réponse . Je soupirai une nouvelle fois de soulagement en le voyant face à moi , avec moi . Mon meilleur ami à mes cotés . Alors pour sa surprise , je le serai dans mes bras . Je me séparai de lui et prit sa tête entre mes mains . Ce n'est qu'en me regardant qu'il dû apercevoir mes traits de douleur et mes yeux creusés . Alors il me lança un regard pour le moins inquisiteur et je me contentait de soupirer .

Il tournait la tête et comprit aussitôt qu'il manquait quelque chose . Non : quelqu'un . Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens possible , et il commençait tout simplement à paniquer . Ça ne me donnait que de la peine au cœur . Pour le calmer , je pris sa tête entre mes mains et le regardait droit dans les yeux , lui faisant comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de … s'inquiéter .

- Durant ton absence … il y a .. beaucoup de choses qui se sont produites ..

Il ne fit que m'interroger du regard .

* * *

Krokmou se pencha sur le panier , les pupilles dilatés . Félicia rit en le voyant se pencher vers elle et la Furie Nocturne se mit à la renifler du bout de son museau . Il poussa un petit ronronnement et continua de la renifler , ce qui la chatouilla assez . Elle leva alors les mains et en plongea une dans son nez . Krokmou recula aussitôt et éternua , tirant la langue sur le coté sous un véritable rhume . Je roulai les yeux au ciel et secouai la tête , ma tête appuyer contre mon poing

- Je te présente ma fille , dis-je alors

Krokmou continuait de pousser des éternuements tout en louchant sous les rires persistant de la petite fille . Je secouai la tête et me penchai pour la prendre dans mes bras , et elle n'était vraiment pas contre ! Puisqu'elle tendait une nouvelle fois les bras vers moi . Je la soulevai juste devant moi et elle rit , continuant à les tendre comme pour attraper mes joues . Je souris et Krokmou arrêta enfin d'éternuer pour me regarder .

Mais en regardant les yeux bleus cyan de Félicia , j'eus soudainement l'impression , comme un flash , de _la_ voir face à moi . Oui je la voyais . Mon sourire qui était apparut récemment disparut petit à petit , pour qu'il n'y en ai plus du tout . Je baissai alors doucement les yeux et reposait Félicia dans son « lit » malgré ses gémissements contradictoires . Krokmou me regardait faire les yeux écarquillés et quand la petite fille fut allongée , elle se mit à pleurer .

Je m'assis sur le banc à coté et me prit la tête entre les mains , fermant fermement les yeux . Krokmou ne savait pas comment réagir et ne cessait de lancer des regards à la fois vers la petite qui pleurait et à la fois vers moi . Ce n'est que lorsque je relevai la tête qu'il put apercevoir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux . Je la voyais maintenant à travers les yeux de ma fille . Comment j'allai faire pour ne pas craquer ?

C'était trop dur .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

C'était un coin encore inexploré et presque inconnu des vikings sur l'île . Même si les arbres ressemblaient aux autres sur Berk , ils semblaient presque différents , plus vivants , plus verts . C'était un coin que j'avais découvert il y avait moins d'un an , et que j'adorai . Mes vêtements traînaient sur le sol , juste devant le grand lac qui brillait , et même en absence de soleil . Ça suivait une sorte de chemin , où ils traînaient un par un , les bottes , la tunique , le pantalon , mes sous-vêtements .

J'étais là , sous la cascade d'eau qui tombait sur ma tête , et je ne bougeai pas , l'eau m'arrivant jusqu'à la taille . J'avais les yeux fermés , la tête baissée , l'eau de la chute tombant sur moi , collant mes mèches de cheveux sur mon visage . Je ne bougeai pas , je restai ainsi , écoutant le bruit de la cascade qui se déversait sur mes épaules et sentant l'eau tiède se propagée sur mon corps . Elle était assez froide , mais je m'en fichai assez . Je n'y prêtait pas attention , je ne prêtait attention à plus rien .

Les yeux fermés , je ressentis soudainement un souvenir me revenir en mémoire .

J'étais là , au même emplacement que maintenant , mais je n'étais pas seul . Je me suis avancé sous la cascade , et il y avait juste face à moi , Merida . Elle s'était trouvée là , devant moi , dans toute sa splendeur naturelle . Ses formes , sa peau , son visage , tout était parfait . On s'était regardé dans les yeux, malgré les gouttelettes d'eau qui nous surplombaient , et je n'avais cesser de la regarder avec un regard follement amoureux , tendre , sincère . Et on s'était doucement embrassé . Puis passionnément .

En me souvenant de cela , je levai la tête , gardant mes yeux fermés et mes larmes se mélangeaient avec l'eau ce qui les rendaient presque invisible . J'en avais assez de me sentir faible , mal , affreusement mal . Je ressentait toujours , après une semaine , un vide . Je ressentirai toujours ce vide . Je ne pourrai jamais le combler . Jamais . Alors je suis condamné à souffrir éternellement ?

Sur le bord du lac , Krokmou me regardait , un air inquiet sur ses traits . Il longeait l'eau depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et après un moment d'hésitation , entra dans le lac . Il s'avançait doucement , faisant à peine tanguer l'eau et s'arrêta alors . Après encore quelques minutes entières , je baissai doucement la tête face à moi et ouvrit mes yeux verts semblable à ceux du dragon . Je le regardai , il était à plus de 2 mètres devant moi , et me fixait toujours avec cet air peiné et inquiet . Comment un animal pouvait ressentir ça ?

C'était pas animal . C'était mon meilleur ami . Je le regardai , indifférent , et je finis par faire un pas en avant , puis un autre , m'avançant vers lui . Je me trouvait devant le Furie Nocturne , et je le regardai dans les yeux . Je ne me sentais pas du tout mal à l'aise du fait de me trouver nu face à lui . Non , je m'en fichai assez enfaite . Je le regardai et j'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait , qu'il communiquait , qu'il me faisait comprendre ses sentiments et sa peine envers moi . J'étais le seul à pouvoir ressentir ça .

Alors je m'approchai et je le serrai dans mes bras . Krokmou baissa la tête contre mon dos mouillé , comme pour me rendre mon étreinte . Je laissai échapper un soupir lourd , serrant son cou écailleux un peu plus fort .

- Tu crois que j'arriverai un jour à passer à autre chose ?

Krokmou ne me répondit pas . Il ne m'a jamais répondu .

* * *

6 ans plus tard :

Elle courrait . Elle courrait de toutes ses forces . Aussi longtemps que ses jambes ne pouvait la supporter . Elle arrivait sur la place illuminée par un grand soleil de canicule , elle comptait allé vers la forge . C'était son objectif . Mais arrivée au milieu de la place principale du village , un dragon noir comme les ténèbres se posta devant elle . La brune se stoppa aussitôt , ses grands yeux cyan s'écarquillant face au dragon qui la fixait les pupilles fines . Il grogna , la petite fille recula , mais ce fut une erreur .

- Je te tiens enfin !

Je la surpris de par derrière et l'attrapai par la taille . Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et je la pris dans mes bras comme lorsqu'elle était bébé . Un peu comme une princesse .

- On dirai que tu as perdu p'tit troll !

- J'ai presque gagné ! Et tu as triché , t'avais pas le droit de faire appel à Krokmou !

- Moi ? Tricher ? Jamais ! Et puis tu pourras toujours courir , tu ne pourras pas échapper au Cauchemar Monstrueux !

Je me penchai et la dévorai . Elle rit aussitôt , se gigotant dans tous les sens , essayant d'échapper à mes chatouilles alors que j'imitais les bruits d'un animal qui était en train de manger .

- Non ! Papa ! A-Arrête ça ! Rit-elle à en perdre les poumons

Je m'étais mis à terre , sur les genoux , la tenant toujours tout en la dévorant . C'est qu'elle n'arrêtait jamais de rire celle-là !

- Rrmh rrmh !

Je levai aussitôt mes yeux , et je vis Astrid et toute la bande me regarder . Je me sentais tout à coup complètement bête et honteux .

- Ce n'est pas , du tout ce que vous croyez , dis-je en les pointant du doigt

- Au secours ! Papa veut me manger !

Félicia réussi -on ne sait comment- à m'échapper et elle courut vers eux . Là , j'étais vraiment idiot à être à genoux sur le sol . Heureusement que Krokmou était à coté de moi . Astrid s'abaissa , alors que Félicia vint se protéger dans ses bras . La blonde la prit par les épaules et la regarda avec un grand sourire . Elle fixa ses yeux bleus cyan , sa peau rosée , ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en natte dans son dos , plusieurs mèches rebelles et emmêlés entourant son visage …

rebelles et emmêlés .

Comme Merida .

Astrid la regarda et pencha la tête sur le coté , secouant la tête .

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur

- Quoi ?

- C'est ton père qui t'as fait cette natte ?

- Je sais pas les faire ! M'écriai-je en levant les bras au ciel

Astrid roula les yeux au ciel et refit sa tresse .

- Et voilà , joli comme un cœur

Félicia rit et tourna sur elle même , faisant sourire toute la bande . Je me relevai alors , époussetant ma tenue en cuir et croisai les bras avec un petit sourire .

- Ouai , tu es toute belle maintenant

- Ni pense même pas Rustik , fis-je

Il roula les yeux au ciel et je ricanai . Soudainement je fus projeter légèrement en avant tout en crachant tout l'air de mes poumons quand on me donna une tape énergique dans le dos . Amicale , mais féroce . Je me tournai et vis Fergus me regarder et me sourire . Il n'avait pas changé , si ce n'est les quelques rides sur son visage et les quelques cheveux blancs , il restait le même . Un peu comme mon père ou Elinor .

- Alors ? Heureux que je m'en vais , c'est ça ?

- Non , non pas du tout Fergus ! Au contraire , j'aurai aimé que vous restiez

- Fayot .

Je laissai tomber mes épaules sous les efforts avec exaspération . Il rit avec une grosse voix et me tapota l'épaule . Depuis que … enfin depuis 6 ans , quelque chose avait changé . On a commencé à bien s'apprécier et on s'était serré les coudes après ... En tout cas , ça m'avait fait un bien fou de savoir que je n'étais plus dans son tableau de chasse . Enfin je crois .

- Grand-père !

Félicia courut vers lui et Fergus la prit dans ses bras , la portant .

- Tu t'en vas aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-elle

- Et oui princesse . Je reviendrai vite , promis , fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil

- Tu vas me manquer

- Toi aussi . Joyeux anniversaire Félicia

Elle sourit et Fergus l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la déposer à terre . On avançait donc jusqu'au port , où se trouvait les bateaux écossais . Je regardai les écossais montés un à un dans les navires , Krokmou à mes cotés . Il me lança un regard inquisiteur .

- Quoi ? Je me ferai jamais à leur kilt !

- Un problème avec nos kilt ?

- Euh .. euh non , pas du tout

Je souris maladroitement à mon beau-père . Il soupira et me tendit la main .

- à la prochaine Harold

Je souris et lui serai la main . Aïe , il avait de la poigne ! Je l'oublie tout le temps ! Il ricana en voyant ma tête et me tapota l'épaule avant de monter dans le bateau . Je secouai la main tout en poussant un « ouille purée » et serrai les dents . Elinor arriva juste après et posa une main sur mon épaule , arrêtant ma grimace . Elle me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire , avant de la serrer dans mes bras , tapotant légèrement son dos .

- Bon retour , dis-je alors

- Merci . Passe de bonnes journées

Je souris et elle se sépara de moi , avant de monter à son tour dans le navire . Les mouettes s'envolèrent aussitôt , et les vikings lâchèrent les cordes pour que les bateaux prirent la mer .

- Au revoir !

Je baissai les yeux et prit Félicia dans mes bras , alors qu'elle les saluaient avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres . Je souris à mon tour et leur fit signe aussi , le navire s'en allant au loin .

* * *

- Et Pfiou ! On était reparti dans le ciel …

On était chez mon père , tout près de la cheminée , juste devant le canapé . J'étais assis , les jambes tendus et Félicia se trouvait entre mes jambes , son dos collé à mon torse . J'avais ma tête posée contre son épaule droite , et j'avais ses mains dans les miennes , montrant des gestes . Comme si je jouait aux marionnettes . Je montai une de ses mains vers le haut et la redescendit , continuant de raconter mon histoire

- On l'attaquait et juste après , la Mort Rouge à ouvert ses ailes avant de décoller dans le ciel . Il nous a suivis et juste après , on a continué de l'attaquer . On est redescendu et pouf ! Krokmou lui a tirer en plein dans la gorge

- Et après ? Fit la petite fille complètement absorbé par les gestes de mes mains .

- On s'est écarté , la Mort Rouge à foncer vers le sol et boum ! Une explosion à retentit . On a volé , volé , volé … mais l'aileron à brûler , et au dernier moment , la queue du dragon nous a frappé . À moitié conscient , je tombai dans les flammes alors que Krokmou essayait de me rattraper …

Félicia retint son souffle quand j'imitai avec ses mains dans les miennes , moi qui tombait avec Krokmou qui était par dessus . Ça donnait encore plus d'effet avec le feu de la cheminée à l'arrière . Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte alors que j'affichai un léger sourire en lui jetant des regards .

- Et ensuite ? Fit-elle encore bouche-bée

- Et ensuite je me suis réveillé avec ça , fis-je en secouant ma prothèse gauche , les dragons et les vikings vécurent en paix depuis ce jour

- Whoua ..

- Je sais , ris-je

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda .

- ça t'as fais mal papa ?

- Non . Je n'ai rien senti .

- Et Krokmou ? Avec son aileron ?

Je la regardai quelques secondes et je soupirai . Whoua . On me l'avait jamais posé celle là . Avérait dire , j'en savais rien , je n'y avais jamais réfléchi . Je me sentis honteux tout d'un coup .

- J'en sais rien . Tu n'as qu'à lui demander

Elle haussa les épaules . Je lui souris doucement et je l'embrassai sur la joue . Elle me sourit et elle cala sa tête contre mon épaule , fermant un instant les yeux . Je la serrai dans mes bras et fermai moi aussi les yeux .

* * *

- Allez , au lit mon cœur .

Félicia s'allongea dans le lit , qui était dans mon ancienne chambre à l'étage . Elle s'allongea dans le lit et je la recouvris de quelques draps comme une vraie princesse , tapotai ses oreillers , et lui donnai son doudou en forme de dragon . Je la bordai , et m'assis sur le bord du lit . Je la regardai , et je souris en la voyant serrer son doudou contre elle . Elle était vraiment adorable .

- Tu veux que Krokmou dorme avec toi ce soir ? Demandai-je doucement

- Oui je veux bien

- Je lui dirai de monter après , promis

Elle me sourit .

- Allez bonne nuit ma puce

Je me levai de son lit et me préparai à descendre , jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'interpelle .

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me raconter une histoire ?

Je la regardai un moment et je souris en penchant la tête sur le coté . Je m'avançais alors et m'assis au bord de son lit .

- Très bien . Alors voilà , commençai-je en attirant son attention , il était une fois , une île nommée B-

- Non , pas encore celle de la Mort Rouge .. raconte-en une autre

Je la regardai un instant . Une autre histoire ? J'en ai fait des choses dans ma vie et j'avais l'embarra du choix . Je rentrai en réflexion un instant et je décidai enfin de parler .

- Il était une fois , deux royaumes . Ils étaient en guerre depuis des siècles et n'avaient jamais cessé de se combattre .

Félicia me regarda , déjà absorbé par l'histoire . Moi aussi je le fus .

- La princesse d'un des deux royaumes s'en ai allé dans la foret après une dispute avec sa mère la reine . La reine voulait qu'elle se marie , mais la princesse ne l'a pas accepter et s'est enfui .

- C'était une princesse magique ?

- Non . Elle était bien plus que ça . Elle était … courageuse , fière , forte , absolument magnifique ..

Je baissai un instant les yeux , mais les relevèrent vers Félicia , soupirant avant de continuer mon récit . Il ne fallait pas me laisser aller .

- Mais dans la foret , elle fit la rencontre de l'héritier de l'autre royaume . Elle ne le savait pas et lui non plus ne savait pas qu'elle était la princesse . Lors des jours , ils ont appris à se connaître , et sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre .

- C'est trop beau .. , fit la petite fille en extase

J'affichai un rictus . Et non un sourire .

- Et un jour , ils ont découvert leur identité . Mais tu sais quoi ? Ils s'en fichaient . Même en sachant que leur royaume était en guerre , ils ne voulaient plus se quitter . Mais manque de pot , l'héritier s'est présenter lors du tournoi pour désigner le prétendant qui épousera la princesse . Le roi l'a fait arrêter .

- Oh non ..

- Mais la princesse à réussi à le libéré . Et ce n'est qu'après qu'ils ont apprit que le roi était parti faire la guerre une bonne fois pour toute à l'autre royaume . L'héritier et la princesse sont intervenu mais les deux rois n'ont rien voulu entendre et ont continués de se battre . L'héritier était à terre et le roi en à profiter pour vouloir l'achever . Mais au moment où il allait le tuer , la princesse était intervenu , et s'est prit l'épée dans le ventre pour protéger celui qu'elle aimait .

- Elle s'est prit l'épée du roi par amour ?

- Oui , dis-je en hochant la tête , tout le monde a arrêter de se combattre et l'héritier a prit dans ses bras la princesse en agonie . Ils se sont regarder , et en comprenant qu'elle allait peut-être mourir , il lui a avouer son amour . Et elle aussi . Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle à fermer les yeux que l'héritier réalisa qu'elle respirait . Elle était vivante .

- Ouai ! Chuchota t-elle en resserrant son doudou contre elle

- Quand elle s'est réveillé , la guerre était terminée et la paix a été rétabli . L'héritier et la princesse se sont alors retrouvés après l'accord de leurs parents . Depuis ce jours ils …

La dernière phrase resta bloquée dans ma gorge . Je soupirai alors et forçai un sourire .

- Depuis ce jours ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps . Fin .

Félicia afficha un sourire . Je la fixai un instant dans les yeux et soupirai .

- Papa ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- La princesse .. c'était maman , hein ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant . Je soupirai , ma gorge légèrement serrée et je hochai alors lentement la tête .

- Oui .. oui c'était maman

Elle affichait un léger sourire . Mais peiné . Je soupirai et au moment où j'allai me lever , elle m'interpella .

- Papa …

Elle baissai les yeux .

- c'est à cause de moi que maman est morte ?

Je tournai instantanément la tête vers elle , les yeux écarquillés . Elle me regardait avec de la culpabilité dans le regard . Je ne voulais pas voir ça dans ses yeux . Non , je ne voulais pas . C'était horrible à regarder .

- Non .. non , bien sûr que non , fis-je en me penchant vers elle , pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ?

- Parce que je n'aurai pas été là , elle serai encore en vie

- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça , plus jamais . C'est compris ?

Elle me fixa avec une moue alors que je la regardai avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux . L'entendre dire ça me faisait du mal au cœur . Vraiment du mal . Comment pouvait-elle croire que c'était de sa faute ?

- Écoute Félicia … , dis-je doucement , t'avoir était tout ce qui comptait à nos yeux , on aurait tout donné pour que tu sois avec nous . Et je sais que … si elle aurait dû choisir entre sa vie et la tienne , elle n'aurai pas hésiter à se sacrifier pour toi .

Elle soupira mais continuait de me regarder . Penché vers elle , je posai une main sur sa joue , la regardant droit dans les yeux .

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute , dis-je sincèrement , … tu es toute ma vie Félicia .

Elle me sourit alors , ce qui me rassura aussitôt .

- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma puce ..

- Moi aussi je t'aime papa ..

Je lui souris et me penchai pour l'embrasser sur le front . Je me séparer d'elle et caressai sa joue avec douceur

- Dors bien p'tit troll . Et joyeux anniversaire

Je me levai et lui lançait un dernier regard avant de descendre les escaliers . Une fois en bas , je ressentis comme un malaise au fond de moi . Je laissai échapper un soupir et je m'assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier , me prenant la tête entre les mains . Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de parler de Merida ? J'aurai pu parler de mes batailles contre Alvin ou des problèmes qu'ont causé les dragons , mais non . Il fallait que je parle de Merida . Et en plus de cela je venais d'apprendre que ma propre fille s'en voulait . Je laissai échapper un autre soupir , me passant une main sur mon visage .

* * *

Il y avait du vent . Beaucoup de vent . Ce n'était pas un jour pour voler . Tant mieux . Pour la première fois en 7 ans de vole avec Krokmou , je n'avais pas envie de voler . Je m'avançai alors doucement , comme un élève qui avançait dans le bureau du proviseur , jusqu'en haut de la falaise . Le vent soufflait assez ce matin là et j'avançai alors un bouquet à la main .

J'avançai jusqu'à me trouvé face à une tombe .

Une fois face à _elle_ , je soupirai et restai en silence . Je ne faisais que relire , encore et encore , son prénom sur la pierre plantée dans le sol . Je laissai échapper un autre soupir et sans savoir pourquoi , sans aucune raison , je me mis à parler . Comme si je pouvais lui parler .

- .. Tiens .. elles sont pour toi

Je me mis à genoux et posai doucement les Gueule de Loup devant la pierre tombale . Je les regardai .

- C'est Félicia qui les a cueillies … je lui ai dis que c'était tes fleurs préférées , alors elle n'a pas hésité à fouiller le village de fond en comble pour en trouvés , dis-je avec un sourire forcé

Ce fut le silence . Je détestai ce silence . Un silence mortuaire , glaçant . Je me sentais affreusement seul face à la réalité . Mon sourire disparut doucement sur mon visage et un vide , un creux se fit sentir en moi .

- Elle .. elle me surprend de jour en jour .. elle part même à la chasse aux trolls .. comme moi quand j'étais enfant .. je pense que mon père te l'avais déjà dit , non ?

Encore ce même silence . Ça me rendait tellement mal au fond de moi . Alors je ressentis mon nez me piqué , et mon cœur battre plus fort . Je secouai la tête , reniflant et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure . Cette douleur . Cette douleur que j'ai ressenti durant presque 2 ans non-stop* , jour et nuit , resurgi soudainement .

- Félicia me fait tellement pensé à toi , dis-je alors les larmes aux yeux , à chaque fois que je la regarde dans les yeux , je pense à toi .. je ne fais que pensé à toi depuis 6 ans .. 6 ans ..

Je reniflai encore une fois , contenant du mieux que je pouvais cette boule au fond de ma gorge , mes émotions , j'évitai tout simplement de craquer .

- Elle a même commencer à apprendre le tir à l'arc … c'est fou comment elle est persévérante , elle .. elle est comme toi . Et … et comme moi , fis-je un sanglot dans la voix

Je levai les yeux au ciel , essayant de garder les larmes dans mes yeux , et je me pinçai les lèvres .

- Je souffre tous les jours .. je n'arrive plus à dormir , alors parfois je reste avec Félicia .. et quand je me laisse tomber dans les airs avec Krokmou , je ferme les yeux et je pense à ton visage … à chaque fois ..

C'était trop tard . Les larmes furent trop lourdes pour que je puisse les supportées , et elles coulèrent

- J'ai jamais pu passer à autre chose , j'ai jamais pu digéré . Et pourtant notre fille grandit de jour en jour , et je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse alors que je continue de me morfondre .

Je fixai alors la pierre tombale , et essuyai d'un révère de main mes joues .

- Alors j'ai décidé de tourner la page , fis-je alors en lâchant un soupir lourd de sens , mon père n'avait jamais réussi à la tourner , et au final il m'a ignorer toute ma vie , me donnant l'impression qu'au fond de lui il me détestai . Je ne veux pas de ça pour Félicia . Je veux être avec elle à chaque moment , je veux profiter de mes moments avec elle , lui apprendre tout ce que je sais sur les dragons … je veux être là pour elle . Je vais tenir ma promesse Merida . Jusqu'au bout . Je ne te décevrai pas .

Je baissai les yeux et essuyai d'autres larmes qui s'écoulaient .

- Mais pour cela il va falloir que je t'oublie ..

Je finis par me lever , fixant une dernière fois la pierre avec son nom écrit dessus . Je laissai un soupir s'échapper et un sourire triste se dessiner sur mon visage .

- Adieu Merida . Je t'aime .

Je fis un pas un arrière , et je hochai la tête .

- Je t'aimerai toute ma vie .

Et je partis .

* * *

- C'est elle ? C'est elle notre nouvelle maison ?

Je m'abaissai alors , prenant la petite dans mes bras . Je la soulevai et je regardai la maison carbonisée face à nous . Ça faisait 6 ans que je n'étais pas retourné là-bas , derrière la foret , face à chez moi . Je la regardai et au mieux de me sentir mal , au mieux de me sentir souffrant , un creux au milieu de l'estomac , je me sentais … bien . Étrangement soulagé .

- Oui . C'est elle notre maison . À tous les deux .

On la regardait ensemble et Krokmou nous rejoignit , me regardant avec un air de chien battu . Je souris et ris .

- à tous les trois . C'est notre maison à tous les trois .

Krokmou bondit et je souris . Félicia ris aussi et me serra dans ses petits bras , continuant de regarder la bâtisse . Je frottai son dos et continuais d'afficher un sourire heureux . Oui . Pour une fois depuis ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité :

Je me sentais bien .

* * *

**2 ans* : ouai , je sais que ça fait 6 ans , mais disons que je voulais faire comprendre qu'en 2 ans il était comme dans les deux derniers chapitres , c'est à dire complètement détruit à l'intérieur .**

**Et voilà , c'est déjà la fin . Oui je sais , je pleure moi aussi :') je dois dire qu'en écrivant certains passages , j'en avais les larmes aux yeux . Mais je pouvais pas m'arrêter , c'était vraiment trop beau et essentiel que je l'écrive :') je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai aimé faire souffrir Harold dans cette fiction X) *malheur à moi * **

**Merci aux favoriters , fallowers et aux reviewers :) je remercie Little Sayuri , PierrotGirl et aux PM anonymes :3 merci de m'avoir suivi ! **

**Ah au faite , l'histoire qu'Harold raconte à Félicia aves les deux royaumes , je me suis tout simplement inspiré de ma propre fic apellé "Mericcup" :) je vous invite à la lire si ce n'est pas encore fait :P **

**Zia Robtd.**


End file.
